Evening falls
by Orainoco
Summary: Des milliers d'années après les événements qui ont secoué la Grande-Bretagne, l'Agence du Temps rouvre ses portes. Un seul agent est disponible et John Hart va diriger une équipe bien particulière...
1. Chapter 0

**Evening Falls**

_**Disclaimers : **_Les personnages et l'univers de Torchwood appartiennent à RTD ainsi qu'à la BBC.

Merci à Shima-chan qui prends sur son temps pour me corriger. Merci à Léara d'être là pour me conseiller. Evening falls se situe deux ans après la fin de la saison 3 de Torchwood. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

**Prologue.**

* * *

**52****e**** siècle, Planète Fagiros II**

Trois coups de feu.

Les détonations résonnèrent sombrement contre les murs épais de la salle de conférence. Le doux brouhaha des politiciens cessa soudainement, laissant place à un silence instable emplit d'appréhension et d'incompréhension. Un sourire narquois et nonchalant s'esquissa lentement sur les lèvres du capitaine John Hart. Son regard fit le tour de l'assemblée, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'insatisfaction. Où étaient les hurlements de terreurs ? Il adorait les hurlements, ça avait toujours eu le mérite d'égayer ses journées.

Soupir contrit.

— Juste au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, déclara-t-il en agitant ses deux armes devant lui. Je suis armé !

Une nouvelle seconde de suspend.

Suivie immédiatement de cris horrifiés et paniqués, de chaises qui raclent le sol et de corps se bousculant et se piétinant jusqu'aux sorties de secours. Les paupières fermées, le visage légèrement levé vers le plafond, John savoura le chaos qu'il venait de déclencher avant d'éclater d'un grand rire amusé.

— Ah, voilà qui est mieux !

Sans aucune difficulté, l'agent du temps se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade où la silhouette appétissante d'une jeune femme tentait de prendre la fuite.

— Une minute ma belle, apostropha-t-il, en saisissant une chaise qu'il tira derrière lui. Tu ne vas pas déjà me quitter hein ? Il faut qu'on cause, toi et moi, surtout maintenant que nous sommes en tête à tête.

D'un geste brusque, il planta sa chaise devant le bureau et y prit place, les pieds sur le chêne vernis.

— Assis, ordonna-t-il, autoritaire.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir et menaçant derrière sa longue chevelure blonde et le sourire de John se fit carnassier. Elle tira sur la veste de son tailleur haute couture et redressa fièrement le menton.

— Pas très bavarde hein ? Pas grave, c'est moi qui vais faire la conversation... Je vous dirais bien que je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre petite conférence, mais je mentirais et j'aime être un homme honnête voyez...

— Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? S'impatienta-t-elle, ses yeux bleus virant doucement à un jaune profond.

— Moi ? Répéta John, songeur, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'envoie en l'air comme des bêtes. J'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de me faire un Bane... Rha vous pouvez en faire des choses avec toutes vos tentacules !

Un grognement féroce s'échappa de la gorge de l'alien dont l'apparence humanoïde commençait doucement à s'estomper.

— Je pourrais vous détruire d'un seul mot, si je le voulais !

John soupira et croisa les mains sur sa nuque, se balançant doucement sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise. La Bane le dévisagea de son unique oeil, méfiante.

— Je suis venu récupérer le bracelet en cuir que tu portes à ton poignet... ou plutôt à une de tes tentacules !

L'alien recula et ricana.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Je suis le capitaine John Hart – il lui montra son propre bracelet – agent du temps.

— L'Agence du Temps n'existe plus ! Interrompit la Bane, amusée. Ton autorité et tes droits ne valent plus rien depuis longtemps !

John soupira, leva les yeux au ciel avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de tirer deux coups de feu, à bout portant, touchant deux tentacules qui explosèrent sous l'impact. Une giclée verte et poisseuse aspergea les murs.

— Oh ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Elle vient de ré-ouvrir ses portes.

L'instant suivant la Bane se jeta à sa gorge dans un hurlement strident.

* * *

**52ème siècle, quelque part sur la Planète Felspoon**

La Time Agency avait été une organisation autant respectée que crainte à travers les différentes galaxies peuplant l'univers. Les agents du temps étaient des explorateurs, des aventuriers qui poussaient toujours plus loin les limites de l'impossible et des découvertes extraordinaires. Ils avaient été enviés par leur capacité de voyager dans le temps, leur manipulateur de vortex était convoité par un nombre incalculable d'êtres sans foi ni loi. Et combien d'agents du temps avaient trouvé la mort, juste pour leur dérober ce précieux bracelet en cuir ?

_Beaucoup trop,_ pensa Calen Ventress en passant une main tendre sur le sien.

Le manipulateur de vortex était propre à chaque agent, c'était une partie d'eux, une extension de leur propre corps. Ils étaient tous différents, d'autres étaient plus puissants, certains l'étaient beaucoup moins. Sa main se resserra convulsivement sur le cuir rêche de son bracelet, son regard se perdant par-delà la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur les nouveaux locaux de l'Agence.

Un léger sourire ironique orna ses lèvres, son esprit se noyant à nouveau dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du respect et de l'envie, mais elle se rappelait également de la peur. Ce sentiment qui prédominait quand la mention de la Time Agency était lâchée au détour d'une conversation. Car si les agents du temps étaient des explorateurs, ou des aventuriers, ils étaient également des guerriers, des têtes brûlées accrocs à l'adrénaline, pouvant se montrer aussi cruels que mesquins.

_Des électrons libres qui s'apprêtent à exploser !_

Oh, très certainement l'avaient-ils été. Mais cela avait permis à l'Agence de s'étendre, de devenir puissante et incontournable. Cette même puissance fut à l'origine de leur déclin... Et à la toute fin, il ne restait plus que sept d'entre eux. Sept agents du temps décimés aux quatre coins de l'univers. Calen avait vécu d'escroqueries avant qu'on vienne la trouver, l'Agence du Temps s'apprêtait à ré-ouvrir ses portes et il leur fallait une personne pour diriger l'organisation. Cal' s'était immédiatement mise à la recherche de ses anciens collègues encore vivants : sur sept agents, elle en avait retrouvé seulement trois. Les trois autres étaient décédés, le poignet littéralement arraché, leurs manipulateurs de vortex volatilisés.

Elle ferma les paupières, passa une main tremblante sur son visage fatigué, à l'instant même où les portes de son bureau s'ouvraient à la volée. La voix outrée de sa jeune secrétaire résonna à ses oreilles.

— Je suis désolée, madame, il n'a rien v...

Calen arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête, déjà lasse, en reconnaissant la moue satisfaite de John Hart.

— Laissez Mira...

— Oui, laisse tomber Mira, coupa John en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif auquel la pauvre femme rougit violemment. Hum, vous faites quoi ce soir ? On pourrait se faire une bouffe, tuer deux trois personnes et...

— John !

Le capitaine se tourna vers Calen, l'air vaguement intéressé, Mira en profita pour s'échapper à son attention.

— Ah, oui, j'allais oublier, déclara-t-il en s'approchant de son éternelle démarche nonchalante. Cadeau !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lança une tentacule visqueuse et poisseuse de sang verdâtre sur le bureau de la directrice de l'Agence. Calen recula sur son fauteuil, un air parfaitement las sur le visage. Elle lui lança une œillade exaspérée.

— Quoi ?

— Vire tes pieds de mon bureau, John ! Ordonna-t-elle et ce dernier lui obéit en ronchonnant. Et... c'est quoi _ça_ ?

— A première vue, il s'agit d'une tentacule de Bane...

— Oui, merci, je ne suis pas aveugle. La question est : pourquoi tu me la ramènes ?

— Oh ! Il se redressa sur son siège. La vilaine n'a pas été coopérative, j'ai du y aller plus franco.

— _Franco_ ? Demanda Cal, sans comprendre.

— Expression terrienne, oublie.

— Par pitié, dis-moi qu'elle est toujours vivante ? Ta mission ne consistait pas à ce que tu la tues.

John prit une moue faussement coupable et haussa les épaules.

— Oups ! La mission consistait à ce que je ramène le manipulateur de vortex. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai tuée au passage. D'accord, c'est mal, blablabla, promis je ne ferais que du « sexe light » les deux prochains jours, pour pénitence. Contente ?

Calen secoua la tête, blasée, et s'empara avec dégout du bracelet qu'elle rangea dans un sac plastique.

— Si tu as fini de dire des conneries, soupira la jeune femme. Suis-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te faire voir. Ça devrait te plaire.

Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique, puis se leva d'un bond, emboitant le pas à la directrice de la Time Agency.

* * *

Le monstre se tenait de l'autre côté de la gigantesque pièce et elle le fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux. Il ignorait à quelle espèce d'alien elle appartenait, mais elle était terrifiante, tout droit sortie d'un de ses cauchemars d'enfant. Elle lui rappelait un serpent, un énorme serpent dont le crâne humain servait de tête. Ce n'était que la vingtième créature horrifique qu'on mettait dans sa chambre, dans cette cage blanche et aseptisée et il n'avait plus la notion du temps.

C'était donc ça l'Enfer ? Un brusque rire cynique retentit et la créature poussa un gémissement terrifié, dissimulant son hideuse face sous sa queue écailleuse. Assis à même le sol, il leva lentement un regard torve vers le monstre et lui adressa un rictus compatissant. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il la comprenait, qu'il savait ce qu'elle endurait mais il ne possédait même plus la force, ni le courage, de parler.

_Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?_

On le privait de tout : d'eau, de nourriture, de sommeil et il fut une époque où cela n'aurait pas été un problème. Il – qui que ce soit – le testait, voir jusqu'où il tiendrait avant de perdre la raison.

_Normalement ? Comment je m'appelle déjà ?_

Parfois, il lui arrivait de perdre le court de ses pensées. Au départ, à son réveil, quand il avait constaté que son cœur battait, qu'il pouvait respirer et sentir l'air autour de lui, un soulagement immense s'était emparé de lui. Malheureusement, il déchantait bien à présent. Bien entendu, il avait hurlé, il avait tenté de s'évader, il avait supplié qu'on le délivre... Mais on restait sourd à ses questions et à ses demandes.

_Comment je m'appelle déjà ?_

Il n'était pas homme à abandonner aussi rapidement, alors il patientait, patientait et réfléchissait, observait... Il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre, une occasion se présenterait. Il le savait. Alors, il attendait.

_Comment je m'appelle déjà ?_

Il baissa la tête et poussa un léger ricanement à mi-chemin entre la folie et la résignation.

— Je m'appelle Owen Harper, chuchota-t-il, se raccrochant à sa raison. Je m'appelle Owen Harper, je m'appelle Owen Harper...

Il s'interrompit.

— JE SUIS LE DOCTEUR OWEN HARPER ! Hurla-t-il, provocateur, vers la caméra braquer en permanence dans sa direction. Et je vous emmerde bande de connards !

Owen se renfrogna et darda un regard noir vers l'alien qui se replia sur lui même.

* * *

Elle avait dépassé le stade des larmes depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne pleurait plus, ses yeux étaient secs, vides, éteints.

Un jour ? Une semaine ? Un an ?

Elle ne savait plus. Le temps continuait de s'écouler lentement et Toshiko Sato n'en avait plus que faire. Où était-elle ? Comment avait-elle atterri dans ces lieux ? Les rares personnes qu'elle croisait refusaient de lui répondre. Ils se contentaient de lui apporter des plans de construction, de lui donner quelques sommaires explications qui ressemblaient davantage à des ordres, puis repartaient aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Les premiers temps Tosh avait refusé de collaborer, de travailler et de mettre au point des armes extraterrestres pour une organisation dont elle ignorait tout. Et pour répondre à sa rébellion, on l'avait affamée.

Trois semaines.

Elle n'avait tenu que trois pathétiques semaines, dans la minuscule petite chambre dans laquelle on la jetait à chaque fin de journée. Toshiko avait fini par se faire une raison, elle ignorait où elle se trouvait, ignorait comment elle avait arrivée en ces lieux alors qu'elle aurait dû être morte, une balle en plein estomac, mais elle était là et elle devait faire avec. D'un geste instinctif, elle toucha à travers la simple et hideuse combinaison bleue dont elle était revêtue, l'endroit où le projectile s'était enfoncé... Ses paupières se fermèrent derrière ses lunettes trop grande, jamais elle n'oublierait la douleur.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur ce qui était devenu sa réalité. Dans des gestes vifs et experts, Tosh souda des fils rouges, noirs, bleus à un circuit de toute évidence d'origine alien. Une fois fait, sa langue claqua contre son palais avec satisfaction, son regard se portant sur la caméra qui suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec une minutie peu commune.

— J'ai terminé.

Immédiatement la porte du laboratoire se déverrouilla et un homme, du moins un alien à la peau rouge, fit son apparition, une blouse blanche sur les épaules. Guin était une des seules personnes vivantes qu'elle voyait presque tout les jours à force, elle devait avouer que sa vision la rassurait quelque peu. La monotonie dans un endroit inconnu avait de quoi la réconforter.

_Je suis pathétique_, pensa-t-elle.

Malgré elle, malgré ses efforts, Tosh s'était habituée à son nouveau train de vie. Après tout n'avait-elle pas vécue bien pire ? Ici on la traitait avec beaucoup plus d'humanité que ne l'avait fait l'UNIT. Guin s'approcha de l'objet, un régulateur alternatif de plastron sonique, et l'examina un instant... avant qu'un vrai gazouillement de rossignol ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

— C'est magnifique, ça fait des semaines que je suis sur la mise au point de ce plastron, dit-il, impressionné. Et ça m'explosait dans les mains à chaque fois que j'arrivais au stade de la stabilisation de l'alternateur.

Il leva ses yeux rougeâtres dans sa direction. Tosh demeura impassible. Elle avait bien conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. On la mettait à l'épreuve. Ils essayaient de voir jusqu'où irait sa compréhension des technologies aliens... Devant sa subite pulsion d'excitation Guin, embarrassé, racla sa gorge à l'intonation mélodieuse, se donnant une contenance.

Mais son enthousiasme était loin d'être partagé. Elle le regardait sans vraiment comprendre, telle une marionnette vide et éteinte qui n'obéissait plus qu'aux ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Toshiko ignorait à quoi pourrait leur servir cette armure insensible aux pistolets lasers et elle priait pour qu'on ne lui en dise rien. La japonaise ne supporterait plus qu'on lui rapporte que des centaines de personnes étaient mortes grâce aux armes qu'elle avait construites. Sa conscience ne le supporterait plus. L'envie de pleurer la saisit férocement à la gorge.

Mais elle ne savait plus verser de larmes.

* * *

Et la douleur. Et la souffrance.

Jamais elles ne disparaissaient. Omniprésentes, elles rampaient perversement dans chaque parcelle de son corps, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit.

Ianto Jones voulait mourir.

Une deuxième fois.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'au sang, ses paupières se fermèrent tandis que le courant électrique se répandait dans son corps. Une nouvelle fois, il sut qu'on s'insérait dans les méandres de son esprit, fouillant, pillant ses souvenirs et son savoir sans aucun état d'âme. Ianto se sentit souiller, humilier...

_Rends-moi cet argent ! Petit salaud, viens ici !_

Il serra les dents, jurant, tentant vainement de faire cesser ce calvaire. La voix alcoolisée et tonitruante d'Evan Jones résonna violemment. La peur le paralysa brusquement : malgré toutes ces années, la voix d'Evan continuait à l'effrayer. Son père était pourtant mort. Derrière ses paupières closes, il revivait la scène qui lui avait valu cette cicatrice à la jambe gauche.

_Sale gamin, tu vas voir... Où est-ce que tu as caché le whisky, espèce de petit morveux !_

Désespéré de revivre une nouvelle fois cette expérience, Ianto tira sur les liens qui le maintenaient fermement attaché à cette table métallique.

— Arrêtez !

Vaine supplique.

Le courant électrique se fit plus violent et sous la surprise, le Gallois se mordit la langue, répandant ainsi dans son palais un goût âcre qui lui était bien trop familier. Un hurlement franchit la barrière de sa gorge tandis qu'on forçait toujours plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

La douleur. La souffrance.

Toujours présentes, toujours.

_Ianto ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie. Vous vous êtes encore battus, c'est ça ? Regarde dans quel état tu te trouves !_

La voix de sa sœur remplaça celle de son père. Sa gorge se noua, le visage de Rhiannon lui apparut soudainement.

_J'adore quand tu souris, ça te donne un air candide. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime. _

Lisa. Il la revoyait parfaitement, souriant malicieusement devant une tasse de chocolat chaud à la terrasse d'un salon de thé à Londres.

Le courant se fit plus vif et passa plus rapidement certains souvenirs. Owen et son cynisme, Tosh et sa gentillesse discrète, Gwen et sa tolérante humanité. Il connaissait leurs états de service, leurs faiblesses, leur passé, leurs caractéristiques, points forts, points faibles. Quoi de plus normal quand on occupait un poste comme le sien au sein de Torchwood ?

Et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

Ils plongeaient dans son esprit afin de s'emparer de tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin à Torchwood, à l'UNIT et même à ce fameux Docteur qui les avait tous sauvés d'une invasion imminente de Daleks.

_J'ai vécu une longue vie, dans laquelle j'ai fait des tas de choses..._

Le cœur de Ianto rata un battement effréné, sa gorge se noua douloureusement, alors que la voix du capitaine Jack Harkness retentissait soudainement. Ses poings se serrèrent davantage, ses ongles pénétrant ses paumes, rejetant aussi loin que possible l'image de cet homme qui l'avait transcendé plus que de raison. Penser à Jack lui était insoutenable.

Son sourire, ses yeux, son odeur, sa démarche, ses mains…

_Je suis un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace, c'est ce que dit le Docteur. Donc j'imagine que c'est sans fin. _

Ianto poussa un cri désespéré.

* * *

Les portes du laboratoire de la Time Agency s'ouvrirent brusquement afin de laisser passer Calen et John. Ce dernier, les mains dans les poches de son jean, arqua un sourcil intrigué devant l'étalage scientifique qui peuplait le nouveau laboratoire d'observation de l'Agence. Intrigué, il s'approcha de la table d'expérience, se penchant par-dessus les diverses fioles aux contenus plus que douteux. Tout ce matériel valait une véritable petite fortune et John n'était pas idiot, la ré-ouverture de l'Agence du Temps avait dû demander une somme d'argent astronomique... Il ignorait qui se tenait derrière cette entreprise et quand il posait la question, Calen lui mentait éhontément. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis il se redressa, fixant un instant le dos de celle qui était désormais son patron.

Quand Cal' l'avait retrouvé pour lui proposé un poste au sein de la nouvelle Agence, John n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il s'ennuyait. Et il ne détestait rien de plus que l'ennui, que la directrice lui mente ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Tant que Calen le laissait boire, baiser et tuer à sa guise, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

— Du nouveau, Riwett ? Demanda celle-ci en s'approchant des écrans de contrôle.

John continua sa petite observation des lieux, tout en gardant un œil sur Calen. Le scientifique hocha la tête et activa le zoom sur l'un des écrans dévoilant en grand plan une créature que Hart n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant. Il s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité...

— C'est... c'est un _cauchemar-monstrueux_ ! S'exclama-t-il, ébahi, en admirant la créature. Je croyais qu'elles avaient été exterminé lors de la Guerre du Temps !

— De toute évidence, c'est pas le cas, répliqua le scientifique, cynique. Le sujet H457 vient encore de montrer des signes de rebellions, à croire que rien ne peut le faire craquer.

Calen esquissa un léger sourire mi-satisfait, mi-impressionné.

— Depuis combien de temps l'avons-nous privé de nourriture et d'eau ? Questionna la jeune femme.

— Aujourd'hui ça fait un mois et deux jours, répondit Riwett d'une voix légèrement enthousiaste.

— Un mois sans boire, ni manger, ni dormir... Et il vit toujours. Fascinant.

— C'est incroyable ! Nous le scannons régulièrement, son corps ne faiblit pas, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de manger, de boire ou de dormir. Pourtant tous les signes vitaux extérieurs montrent qu'il en a besoin. C'est comme si son corps et son cerveau fonctionnaient indépendamment l'un de l'autre. Et il y a encore plus intéressant... Regardez ça…

Riwett Isla pianota rapidement sur son clavier, plongeant la salle dans des rayons ultraviolets, John quitta des yeux la créature hideuse pour s'attarder sur une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. La surprise puis l'incrédulité passèrent sur son visage...

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas. Qu'est ce qu...

— Qu'est ce que c'est ? Reprit Riwett en lui accordant un rapide regard derrière ses lunettes. Aucune idée. Depuis que nous l'avons ramené à la vie grâce aux caissons de résurrection, il est entouré par cette espèce de fumée noire, on ne la voit qu'aux rayons ultraviolets. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elles ont toutes peur de lui. C'est la vingtième créature qu'on place dans la même chambre, et elle réagit comme les autres... elle est terrifiée par le sujet H457.

— Je crois que le capitaine Hart parle de tout autre chose, expliqua Calen un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres. Je me trompe, John ?

Le regard fixé sur l'écran, John n'en menait pas large, comment cela était-il possible ? Owen Harper était mort sur Terre, au xxie siècle, que faisait-il dans les locaux de la Time Agency quelques millénaires plus tard ?

— Tu croyais pouvoir me prendre pour une conne encore longtemps ? Demanda Calen en se plaçant face à lui. Je sais que tu l'as vu, je sais aussi que c'était pendant ton petit séjour sur la Terre du xxie siècle... Le capitaine Jack Harkness, c'est ça ?

John la toisa un instant avant qu'un grand sourire amusé ne fende ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules et eut une moue boudeuse.

— T'es trop forte, je suis démasqué.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Parce que je voulais le garder rien que pour moi, riposta John goguenard. Sans te vexer, chérie, j'avais pas envie que tes petites mains de putes se posent sur lui.

L'instant suivant Calen lui administra un violent coup de poing en pleine pommette. John éclata de rire, sa main essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long de son menton.

— T'es toujours aussi tordu ! Tu sais que c'est ta jalousie qui l'a fait fuir ?

Hart arqua un sourcil et recula de quelques pas, les bras légèrement écarté.

— T'as toujours été jalouse de ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi. Trêve de plaisanterie, comment tu sais tout ça ?

La jeune femme plissa ses grands yeux noirs, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le dévisagea un instant.

— Mes informations viennent d'un certain Mr. Ianto Jones. Un jeune homme tout à fait surprenant, son esprit est un vrai condensé de savoir... Riwett ?

— Tout de suite madame.

La seconde suivante, le moniteur principal affichait trois images différentes et John les reconnut sans mal.

— Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato et Ianto Jones. Dis bonjour à ta nouvelle équipe, John.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant d'atteindre son cerveau.

* * *

_A suivre... _


	2. Chapter 1

**Evening Falls**

_**Disclaimers : **_Les personnages et l'univers de Torchwood appartiennent à RTD ainsi qu'à la BBC.

Merci à Shima-chan de prendre sur son temps pour me corriger. Merci à Léara d'être là pour me conseiller, merci à vous de lire ce chapitre. Evening falls se situe deux ans après la fin de la saison 3 de Torchwood.

Merci également pour vos commentaires, ils me font grandement plaisir. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**

* * *

**

**52ème siècle, quelque part sur la Planète Felspoon**

Il dépérissait.

Assis misérablement à même le sol, les bras ballants, Owen ferma les paupières, tentant d'ignorer sa gorge sèche qui le torturait à chaque déglutition. Il avait soif. Énormément. À cet instant il tuerait père et mère, sans aucun état d'âme, pour une gorgée d'eau, une simple gorgée d'eau. La tête penchée en arrière, il ouvrit ses paupières, fixant les lumières vives et artificielles qui l'éblouissaient. Le médecin sombrait peu à peu dans cette douce folie qu'il avait, jusqu'à présent, tenté d'ignorer... Oh, qu'elle était tentante désormais ! Il n'aurait qu'à se laisser glisser, il n'aurait qu'à abandonner la lutte. L'homme de science délaisserait alors sa si chère raison, piétinant tous les principes qui faisaient de lui le docteur Owen Harper.

Que ce serait facile... Il se laisserait tomber...

Et la souffrance disparaîtrait. Certainement. Il voulut rire, acerbe, mais sa gorge se contracta, lui arrachant un râle étouffé. Il se souvint d'une époque où les certitudes jalonnaient sa vie. À présent, la seule certitude dont il avait conscience était la douleur qui le transperçait de part en part. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à cette centrale nucléaire, enfermé, condamné... encore une fois. Il aurait dû mourir _définitivement_ à ce soir-là, et il regrettait que ce ne fut pas le cas ! Décidément Dieu, du moins s'il existait, était un gros salaud pervers qui aimait le voir souffrir !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Owen arqua un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-intrigué, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme entourée d'un escadron armé. Les soldats mirent en joug l'alien qui montra les dents en grognant, menaçant.

— Bonjour Docteur Harper, déclara l'inconnue dans un léger sourire. Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ?

Owen eut un clignement de paupières, le visage impassible, il lui accorda un regard las.

— Dît... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule, d'une voix rauque.  
— Bien entendu, je m'appelle Calen Ventress, directrice de l'Agence du Temps.  
— L'Ag... Agence du Temps ?

Owen se renfrogna, dévisageant d'un œil critique la femme qui le fixait avec supériorité et arrogance. Elle lui donnait la désagréable sensation d'être pris pour un insecte, il se sentait démuni et faible... et putain qu'il détestait ça !

Calen Ventress était une femme à l'âge indéfini. La peau sombre, un visage fin, un regard noir et ombrageux, des cheveux court coupé à la garçonne. Elle dégageait une autorité naturelle qui acheva de faire taire Owen, lui faisant ravaler la nuée d'insulte qu'il lui avait réservée. Le jeune homme avait des choses à lui dire, ô tellement de choses, mais sa gorge sèche et douloureuse se rappela à son souvenir lui coupant soudainement toute notion de velléité.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Chuchota-t-il, fatigué, en fermant les yeux sous la lumière trop vive de sa prison aseptisée.

Calen esquissa un léger sourire faussement complaisant.

— J'ai du travail à vous proposer, docteur Harper, déclara t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sa tête penchant légèrement sur le côté. Je vous propose de travailler pour l'Agence du Temps, vous avez toutes les qualifications requises pour devenir un de nos agents. Vous serez libre de vos mouvements, vous serez intégré à une équipe et vous devrez obéir aux ordres de votre supérieur hiérarchique. Nous vous...

Un soudain ricanement la fit taire. Elle accorda à Owen une œillade passablement agacée, celui-ci leva un regard brillant d'une certaine insolence, teinté de moquerie.

— Vous voulez me faire croire que vous m'avez sauvé d'une explosion nucléaire parce que... — sa bouche se tordit en un rictus goguenard — vous voulez m'embaucher ? Je ne suis pas stupide, en quelle année sommes-nous hein ? Toute cette... technologie... Oh Seigneur pourquoi ça doit m'arriver à moi ?

Se repliant sur lui même, Owen cacha désespérément son visage entre ses mains.

— Docteur Harper, pensez sérieusement à ma proposition, je...  
— Travailler pour vous hein ? Cracha-t-il. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est cette... Agence du Temps !  
— Je m'apprêtais à vous demander de me suivre, je me ferais un plaisir de tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détails.  
— Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais bosser pour la nana qui m'a enfermé comme un chien pendant des mois ? Je paraîtrais malpoli si je vous dis : allez vous faire foutre ?

Le sourire de Calen disparut instantanément, son regard se durcit tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait afin d'être à la hauteur de son prisonnier.

— Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, dit-elle en s'emparant fermement du menton d'Owen entre le pouce et l'index, soulevant ainsi son visage dans sa direction. Soit vous acceptez ma proposition, soit je vous laisse pourrir dans cette pièce... et croyez-moi, vous concernant, cela risque de durer une petite éternité.  
— Crevé comme un chien où devenir le chien de quelqu'un, rétorqua le médecin, acerbe. Je vous préviens, les laisses ne me vont pas et je risque de mordre dès que vous aurez le dos tourné.  
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, le sourire de Calen réapparut alors qu'elle se redressait. Elle commençait à apprécier ce jeune homme au grand franc-parler et à la réplique sarcastique.

— Je prends ça pour un « oui » ?

Un instant de silence. Et puis...

— Ouais.

* * *

**21ème siècle, Santa Monica (USA), Planète Terre**

Respiration haletante.

Aspiration inexistante. Les lèvres chaleureuses du soleil léchèrent le grain de sa peau accentuant cette incapacité... à respirer. De reprendre son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait inlassablement dans ses côtes, la sueur glissait le long de sa nuque continuant sa descente perverse le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un frisson. Suivi d'un juron.

Une brise suffocante lui fouetta le visage, son regard se plissa un instant... Il était là. Simplement à quelques mètres. Une dernière poussée, une dernière accélération et il serait sien. Enfin.

Un coup de klaxon furieux.

L'homme hésita, étudia la voiture une seconde avant de traverser la route sans se poser plus de questions. Le feu passa du vert au rouge, les véhicules s'arrêtèrent, luisantes sous le soleil brûlant. Rex Matheson abandonna sa veste sur le trottoir, vêtement qui entravait ses mouvements, et grimpa sur la carrosserie d'une vieille Ford Break, toute son attention dirigée vers le fuyard au loin.

— Dégage de là ! S'exclama le propriétaire du véhicule en levant un poing menaçant dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme ignora les protestations et autres menaces et traversa à son tour la route. Sa chemise blanche lui collait à la peau, ses pas martelaient vivement le goudron qui, sous la torture qui lui infligeait le soleil, laissait échapper une odeur âcre. Rex cracha par terre, tentant d'ignorer l'ignoble goût métallique qui envahissait son palais...

Une bifurcation.

Il s'y engagea. Puis plus rien. Un cul de sac. Essoufflé, ses poumons criant au repos, il s'adossa au mur, le dos courbé, les mains sur ses genoux le regard attentif... Une ombre bougea près des poubelles, suivi d'une explosion. Des détritus dégringolèrent dans la ruelle et la silhouette de l'homme reprit sa course effrénée.

Un instant de flottement.

Chancelant, ses jambes tremblèrent quelque peu, l'agent de la CIA reprit sa poursuite. Évitant les passants, la gorge en feu, les poumons au bord de l'agonie, le jeune homme le suivit en le talonnant de près. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'échapper cette fois. Ils longèrent les quais, traversant et slalomant entre les divers caissons de bois entreposés, Rex inspira profondément, puisa dans ses dernières ressources et accéléra davantage. Ils pénétrèrent dans une usine désaffectée de boîtes de sardines et Rex cessa sa brusque course quand son fuyard s'arrêta, faisant brusquement volte-face. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, l'agent de la CIA porta instinctivement sa main à son arme de fonction, ne détachant pas son regard de l'homme boursoufflé...

— Voilà que vous devenez plus raiso... Olà, qu'est ce que vous fichez !

Sous son regard horrifié, l'homme souleva les mèches rousses de son front, passant une main sur celui-ci. Immédiatement un corps monstrueusement jaune, aux griffes acérées, fit son apparition. Une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage, Rex baissa un regard sur la peau humaine qui gisait désormais aux pieds de l'alien.

— Ne bougez pas où je tire ! S'exclama t-il en levant son arme.  
— Vos ridicules petites armes n'ont aucun effet sur moi ! Rugit une voix aiguë et sifflante.

Déglutissant avec peine, Rex se renfrogna et vida son chargeur sur la créature qui continuait de s'avancer, menaçante, dans sa direction. Les détonations se répercutèrent en échos contre les parois métalliques de l'usine. Les balles ricochèrent sur la peau jaunâtre, la créature émit un ricanement moqueur, tandis qu'elle levait son immense main toute prête à l'abattre sur cet insignifiant humain.

Un hurlement agonisant !

Rex écarquilla les yeux et se redressa, tandis que l'alien se retournait, hurlant à la mort. Derrière lui se tenait un Jack Harkness armé d'un gigantesque pistolet à eau.

— Besoin d'un coup de main ? Répliqua-t-il, amusé et moqueur, en tirant une nouvelle salve d'eau sur l'alien qui cria davantage en se repliant sur lui-même.  
— C'est seulement maintenant que tu débarques ? Rétorqua Rex pour toute réponse, en s'approchant à grands pas. Je lui ai couru après à travers tout Santa Monica pendant que toi... tu... il y a quoi là-dedans d'ailleurs ?

Jack demeura un instant silencieux, puis leva son jouet et l'agita sous le nez de l'agent américain.

— Du vinaigre, déclara-t-il. C'est la seule arme efficace contre eux... Quand j'ai compris à quoi on avait affaire, je suis juste allé me ravitailler à l'épicerie du coin.

Il tira une nouvelle fois jusqu'à acculer la créature contre le mur, s'assurant ainsi toute tentative de fuite.

— Tu te fous de moi ! Du vinaigre, on va combattre E.T avec des condiments... c'est la grande classe, dis-moi. Plus sérieusement, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ?  
— Un membre de la famille des Slitheen, ils viennent de la planète Raxacoricofallapatorius... Je pensais la famille exterminée.  
— Raxaco... quoi ?

Rex lança une rapide œillade à Jack, mais ce dernier cessa d'asperger le Slitheen, l'ignorant royalement.

— Ces trois derniers mois, quatre bâtiments d'UNIT ont été cambriolés, énuméra Jack d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune répartie. Deux objets bien précis ont été volés et je sais que c'est toi...  
— Au... aucune preuve ! Cracha le Slitheen en dardant ses immenses yeux noirs dans ceux du capitaine Harkness.  
— Les caméras de surveillance, répondit Rex en chargeant à nouveau son arme. Pas très malin, même pour un E.T.

L'alien grogna mais le pistolet de Jack le calma immédiatement.

— Pourquoi ? Continua celui-ci. À quoi vont te servir ces objets au juste ? J'ai pas beaucoup de temps là, et j'avoue que ma patience commence à atteindre ces limites ! Alors ?

Un silence.

Suivi d'un ricanement du Slitheen, il se redressa soudain, dépassant ainsi largement les deux hommes. Jack et Rex reculèrent, méfiants.

— Oh, le fameux Capitaine ne sait donc pas ?

La voix se fit basse, à la fois moqueuse et apeurée. Jack baissa légèrement son pistolet...

— Ne sait pas quoi ?

Le Slitheen se recroquevilla sur lui-même, effrayé.

— Le silence, chuchota-t-il. Bientôt, le Silence se fera* et tout disparaitra. Il arrive et ni vous, ni même le Docteur ne pourra s'y opposer...

La mâchoire de Jack se crispa à la seule mention du Seigneur du Temps.

— Le Docteur ? Répéta Rex, sans comprendre. Jack ?  
— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « le Silence se fera » ? Ça à avoir avec les objets volés ? REPONDS !

Le cri de Jack se répercuta à travers l'usine, et Rex fut surpris un instant. Cela faisait désormais plus de six mois qu'ils collaboraient tous les deux et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se mettre en colère. Habituellement tout était sujet à la rigolade, Jack Harkness ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux... du moins le faisait-il croire.

— Je suis mort si je parle !  
— Tu le seras si tu ne le fais pas, répliqua sombrement Jack.

Le Slitheen le dévisagea et secoua la tête.

— J'ai beaucoup plus peur d'eux que de vous Capitaine !

L'instant suivant, le Raxacoricofallapatorien s'injecta un poison par le biais de son collier, un gargouillement lui échappa en s'écroulant contre le mur.

— NON !

Jack laissa tomber le pistolet et s'accroupit près de l'alien, ce dernier cligna des paupières puis le fixa une seconde, agonisant.

L'immortel le dévisagea, crispé, impassible.

— ... O... Owen... Ha... Harper...

Le Slitheen mourut avant d'avoir pu achever sa phrase. Le sang de Jack avait quitté son visage, pâle et interdit, il se leva rapidement en ignorant le regard insistant d'un Rex quelque peu perdu. L'agent de la CIA avait fait des recherches sur Torchwood avant de rencontrer Harkness, il savait pertinemment qui était Owen Harper.

Mais Harper était mort.

— Jack...

Aucune réaction. Un soupir échappa à l'Américain.

— Harkness, reprit-il. Ce _machin_ a dit ça pour te faire chier, ne le laisse pas te déstabiliser.

L'ex agent du temps resta une seconde, livide, face au cadavre du Slitheen avant de sursauter comme il le ferait en sortant d'un mauvais cauchemar.

— Ouais, déclara-t-il soudainement avec entrain. Surveille-le, le temps que j'aille chercher la caisse.  
— Vera va nous tuer ! Maugréa Rex en passant une main sur sa nuque endoloris.

Il le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'existait rien de plus excitant que de travailler avec le capitaine Jack Harkness, mais il n'existait rien de plus fatigant et de plus dangereux également. Il arrivait que le capitaine se lance dans des missions suicidaires, tête baissée, ne demandant qu'à mourir pour mieux revenir. Ces fois-là, Rex avait l'impression que Jack revenait de ses « morts » plus inébranlable et plus distant que jamais. Ces six derniers mois, il était mort plus d'une centaine de fois... Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Harkness testait son immortalité, que s'il mourrait assez de fois, alors peut-être qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus revenir parmi les vivants.

Ou alors était-il seulement sadomasochiste ?

Ce qui, le connaissant, s'avérait être certainement bien plus probable.

* * *

Le docteur Vera Juarez poussa un soupir contrit et darda un regard las et meurtrier en direction de Rex Matheson et de Jack Harkness. Les deux hommes se trouvaient actuellement dans son bureau à l'hôpital universitaire de Los Angeles, Rex parcourait distraitement l'écran de son Iphone tandis que Jack lui accordait un sourire charmeur... auquel elle ne put rester insensible, bien qu'elle tentât de le dissimuler. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, une nuit torride et endiablée et le capitaine pouvait se vanter d'être son meilleur amant. Cet homme était tout simplement...

Inhumain.

D'origine mexicaine, âgée de trente-huit ans désormais, Vera passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure noirâtre.

— D'accord, je ferais cette autopsie, accorda t-elle d'une voix profondément blasée.  
— Super, marmonna l'agent du CIA en se levant. Je dois y aller, Esther nous demande de la rejoindre, elle a du nouveau concernant notre affaire Jack.

Après un rapide hochement de tête, il quitta le bureau d'un pas vif, le capitaine s'apprêtait à le suivre quand il se tourna vers le docteur, un léger sourire en coin.

— Tu m'appelles si tu trouves quelque chose d'anormale...  
— Tu veux dire encore plus anormale qu'un alien dans ma morgue ? Répliqua t-elle, cynique.

Le sourire séducteur de Jack s'agrandit, mais une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ses yeux.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Merci Vera...  
— Ne me remercie pas Harkness, coupa le médecin en se levant, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche. C'est la dernière fois que je te rends service, c'est clair ? Si j'ai quitté UNIT, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Il hocha la tête, hésita une seconde, puis sorti sans une parole. Elle prit une seconde et inspira profondément avant de s'emparer de son téléphone portable, prévenant sa mère qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que prévu. Vera échangea quelques paroles rapides en mexicain avec sa fille, Teresa, âgée de neuf ans puis raccrocha, son regard se levant sur l'horloge murale qui indiquait vingt heure trente. Ce fut en soupirant, une tasse de café dans une main, qu'elle descendit au sous-sol...

Chirurgienne de métier, elle avait appris les notions du médecin légiste en travaillant pour UNIT. La dissection des aliens n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle, mais elle avait quitté l'organisation à la mort de son mari, soldat pour la même organisation, il avait été tué par un Dalek cette terrible soirée où la terre avait été « déplacée » à travers l'univers**. Depuis, la jeune femme ne souhaitait plus jamais entendre parler de l'UNIT ou d'extraterrestres, alors quand le mystérieux Jack Harkness était venu la trouver... Vera l'avait mis à la porte, le menaçant de le tuer si jamais il osait revenir.

Finalement, elle s'était laissé convaincre par l'une de ses amies d'UNIT avec qui elle avait gardé le contacte, Martha Jones, une personne qu'elle et le capitaine avaient en commun. Martha semblait bien le connaître et lui faisait une confiance aveugle, cela avait suffit à convaincre Vera.

_Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve dans cette situation..._

D'un mouvement machinal, elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta brusquement en apercevant la silhouette d'un homme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un.

L'inconnu esquissa un rapide sourire et lui accorda un rapide regard intéressé.

— Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il distraitement dans un fort accent anglais, en retournant à sa table de travail.

Intriguée, Vera posa sa tasse de café sur le bureau et dévisagea le jeune homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait : plutôt petit, quelque peu chétif, brun, yeux marrons il dégageait une étrange impression... qui la terrifia l'espace futile d'une seconde. Il portait une blouse blanche avec des pin's de divers groupes de rock anglais épinglés sur le devant.

— Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant, docteur... ?  
— Hum ? Fit-il d'une voix lointaine. Moi ? Ouais, je suis nouveau ici, on peut dire ça comme ça...

Il posa son tube à essai et se dirigea vers le caisson qui contenait le cadavre du Slitheen. La Mexicaine réagit d'instinct et posa une main ferme sur la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de l'ouvrir.

— Navrée, je m'occupe de ce cadavre. Et il serait temps que vous partiez.

L'inconnu lui adressa un regard agacé et blasé, avant de la pousser d'un geste brusque.

— Vous êtes marrante – il la reluqua des pieds à la tête – et pas vilaine du tout. Sacré Jack !  
— Vous connaissez Harkness ? Demanda t-elle en se détendant un peu.

La bouche de l'anglais se tordit en un rictus amer.

— Si je le connais ? On a longtemps travaillé ensemble. Voyons ce que nous avons là... Oh, oh, un Slitheen, j'en ai déjà autopsié un... enfin une – il prit une mine pensive – elle se faisait passer pour le maire de Cardiff*** si mes souvenirs sont bons...

Vera le regardait s'agiter autour du corps, incrédule, elle s'approcha lentement et saisit vivement son poignet lorsqu'il s'empara d'un scalpel, s'apprêtant à ouvrit le Slitheen en deux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant...

— Comme je le disais, cette autopsie est à moi, répliqua-t-elle, ferme. Et qui êtes-vous à la fin ?  
— Je suis docteur, tout comme vous, répondit-il en se dégageant vivement. Je m'appelle Owen Harper, et je suis ici simplement pour récupérer un objet qui m'appartient. Ça prendra seulement deux petites minutes.  
— De...  
— Dîtes-moi, docteur Juarez, marmonna Owen en traçant une entaille sur l'estomac de l'alien avant d'y plonger la main. Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue médecin ?

La question la prit au dépourvue, elle le dévisagea une seconde, sans pouvoir rien dire. Elle commençait à détester l'insolence qui semblait transpirer de chaque pore de sa peau.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir !  
— Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna-t-il sous l'effort alors qu'il enfonçait le bras plus profondément dans le corps du cadavre, recherchant elle ne savait quoi. Je vais vous dire moi... Vous pensiez que si vous pouviez sauver une seule vie, la votre vaudrait le coup, hein ? Mais on en sauve une et encore une, et ce n'est ja... jamais assez, elles s'agrippent à vous, demandant à être sauvées... Et même si vous réussissez, vous n'en sauvez jamais assez. Alors vous vous battez contre la mort, et vous priez pour que quelqu'un finisse pas vous sauver vous... Et vous savez quoi ?

Interdite, l'estomac noué et la gorge serrée, Vera se contenta de secouer la tête.

— Ne comptez pas sur Jack Harkness pour ça. Je suis mort deux fois, preuve qu'il a du mal à tenir ses promesses... Ah putain, ça y est, je l'ai ! S'exclama-t-il en ressortant un bras taché de sang verdâtre au bout duquel il tenait une montre à gousset argenté.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Owen ôta rapidement ses gants en latex qu'il jeta dans la première poubelle venue, puis enveloppa la montre dans une serviette en papier qu'il rangea dans l'une de ses poches.

— Quelque chose qui ne vous regarde pas, soupira-t-il en levant la tête vers elle. Bon et bien, ravi d'avoir pu causer avec vous.

Il passa les portes de la morgue, non sans lancer à la cantonade.

— Passez le bonjour à Jack de ma part.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

*Issu du premier épisode de la saison 5 de Doctor Who. Le prisonnier zéro prévient le Docteur que bientôt _« Silence will falls »...  
_**Episode 4x12 de Doctor Who. Les Daleks avaient volés 27 planètes, incluant la Terre, ils avaient ensuite essayer de détruire toute organisation pouvant s'opposer à eux; dont UNIT et Torchwood.  
***Episode 1x11 de Doctor Who, le nouveau maire de Cardiff était en réalité un membre de la famille des Slitheen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Evening Falls**

_**Disclaimers :**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à RTD, à Steven Moffat et à la BBC.

Merci à Shima-chan de prendre sur son temps pour me corriger. Merci à Léara d'être là pour me conseiller, merci à vous de lire ce chapitre. Evening falls se situe deux ans après la fin de la saison 3 de Torchwood.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**

* * *

**

**52ème siècle, quelque part sur la Planète Felspoon**

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils autour d'une immense table en verre, Toshiko se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait dans un tel endroit ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Sentant une pointe d'appréhension lui serrer la gorge, la jeune femme baissa le regard sur le plateau de nourriture qu'on venait de lui servir... une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée lui monta aux narines, donnant l'eau à la bouche de la végétarienne qu'elle était.

Méfiance.

Bien malgré elle, Tosh repoussa le plateau d'un mouvement brusque. Habituellement, elle n'avait pour ration qu'un verre d'eau, et un mélange infâme qui lui permettait tout juste de survivre. La tentation était insoutenable, mais la nourriture pouvait très bien être empoisonnée et elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir une nouvelle fois. D'un geste compulsif, elle porta une main à son abdomen, là où la balle mortelle l'avait frappée...

_Juste un bout. Un petit bout, pour goûter... _

Toshiko déglutit difficilement, son regard se posant avec une insatiable envie sur l'assiette qui continuait ouvertement de la narguer. Elle tendit une main, se figea soudainement, puis se rétracta à la seconde suivante. Était-ce une nouvelle épreuve ? Voulaient-ils la rendre folle ? Si tel était le cas, ils réussissaient leur entreprise à merveilles. Son ventre émit un gargouillement sonore et se contracta, hurlant à la famine, elle serra les dents.

Ridicule, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Une nouvelle seconde. Puis une suivante. Et la tentation fut bien trop forte, la jeune femme tira le plateau dans sa direction à l'instant même où la porte de la salle de conférence s'ouvrait sur une silhouette qui la laissa muette d'effarement. Tosh se leva d'un bond, renversant par mégarde le plateau qui alla se fracasser sur le sol dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Des regards qui se croisent.

Une futile seconde pour le commun des mortels, une seconde d'éternité pour eux. Toshiko était au-delà des larmes depuis bien longtemps, elle ne savait plus pleurer.

Du moins croyait-elle.

Ses grands yeux noirâtres s'embuèrent, tandis que son corps retrouvait sa mobilité, courant à perdre haleine vers cet homme qui l'avait pourtant fait autant souffrir qu'espérer.

— Tosh, souffla la voix rauque d'Owen contre ses cheveux, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui à en faire mal.

Le souvenir des dernières paroles échangées lui revint à l'esprit, et Owen ferma les paupières chuchotant le prénom de la japonaise telle une prière. Elle resserra son étreinte, le visage enfoui contre le cou du jeune homme, sanglotant à perdre haleine.

— Tu es réel, tu es réel, tu es réel, chuchota-t-elle désespérément entre deux halètements. Pitié dis-moi que tu es réel ! Je t'en prie, je t'...

Elle avait tant rêvée de le revoir que parfois, elle s'était inventée des mondes dans lesquels Owen était vivant, dans lesquels ils étaient encore à Torchwood en compagnie de Gwen, de Ianto et de leur Capitaine. Le cœur d'Owen se serra douloureusement, il avait tant à lui dire mais les mots refusaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. S'écartant légèrement de la jeune femme, il prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant du pouce les larmes qui sillonnaient sur ses joues.

— Tosh, chut, Tosh... C'est moi, regarde-moi...

Leurs regards se capturèrent l'un l'autre et ils oublièrent le monde extérieur.

— Non ! Murmura une voix familière. Oh non, non, non, non...

Ianto Jones venait de faire son entrée, le regard écarquillé, le visage défait il recula jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui. Reprenant pied dans la réalité Toshiko et Owen se séparèrent rapidement, comme pris en flagrant délit.

— Ianto...  
— Vous êtes morts ! Déclara-t-il brusquement en portant une main à sa bouche. Tu es morte sous mes yeux... Et tu...

Owen fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard surpris à la jeune femme qui s'empressa de l'ignorer.

— Ouais, sympa de te revoir aussi _coffee-boy_, répliqua Owen d'une voix dégoulinante de cynisme.

Ianto secoua la tête, un brusque rire nerveux s'échappant de sa gorge. Le jeune homme prit Tosh dans ses bras puis échangea un simple sourire avec Owen. Un grand sourire sans ironie, un sourire sincère, et cela valait toutes les embrassades de l'univers pour les deux hommes.

— Ouuh, quelle étrange sensation de_ déjà-vu_, chantonna la voix claire de John Hart. Salut, l'équipe ! Comment va ? Content de me revoir j'espère ?

Les trois membres de Torchwood se tournèrent d'un même homme en direction de l'agent du temps. Celui-ci était négligemment assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils, les pieds sur l'immense table en verre, un immense sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il leur fit un petit geste de la main. Comment était-il arrivé là sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ?

— Oh non, pas lui, marmonna Ianto.

Tosh resta silencieuse, mais son regard transperçait John de part en part.

— Hart, grogna Owen, menaçant.

La seconde suivante, le médecin administra un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du capitaine. Le coup fut si violent que John tomba à la renverse, il se releva finalement, une main sur son visage douloureux.

— .visage ! S'exclama-t-il l'air bougon. Je vais finir par vous faire payer à chaque fois que vous me frapper...  
— Désolé, répliqua Owen plein de satisfaction à la vue du sang au coin de la bouche de John. Tu es tellement propice à te faire frapper aussi. Comment résister ?

Hart lui accorda un sourire mêlant mépris et amusement. Son regard se dirigea alors sur Toshiko, il écarta les bras en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas vif, comme s'il s'apprêtait à saluer une vieille amie perdue de vue depuis trop longtemps.

— Un pas de plus et je te cogne à mon tour, prévient Ianto en se plaçant devant l'informaticienne.  
— Oh, _eye candy_, ton accueil de glace m'attriste grandement, fit-il d'une voix faussement déçue, en portant une main à sa poitrine dans un geste théâtral. J'ai un cœur tu sais, un petit cœur que tu viens de bri...  
— La ferme John !

Calen Ventress pénétra à son tour dans la salle de conférence, interrompant ainsi son agent qui lui adressa un regard noir. La directrice de la Time Agency prit place au bout de table et fit signe aux anciens membres de Torchwood de prendre place.

— Je suppose que vous avez des questions ?  
— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ianto sans préambule.

Calen leva un regard vers le Gallois, l'admirant un instant dans sa tunique médicale blanche. Ianto Jones était un homme fascinant, courtois et poli, maître de lui-même, il possédait un don particulier pour le mensonge et la manipulation... Oh, la jeune femme s'était délectée des secrets et du vrai visage que le jeune Gallois dissimulait dans les tréfonds de son inconscient. Oui, Jones était diablement intéressant, il ferait un parfait agent du temps.

— Je m'appelle Calen Ventress, directrice de l'Agence du Temps, répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.  
— En quelle année sommes-nous ?  
— Nous sommes au début du 52e siècle, expliqua Calen à Toshiko. En l'an 5106 pour être précise.  
— Et c'est quoi l'Agence du Temps ? Questionna Owen en s'installant près de Tosh.  
— C'est une organisation, répondit John en s'adossant à son siège, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Une organisation dont les agents sont amenés à faire la découverte de nouvelles technologies, de nouveaux peuples et tout ce qui s'en suit... en partie. Tout agent du temps possède un manipulateur de vortex – il lui montra le sien – pour voyager dans le temps et l'espace.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, fixant le bracelet en cuir de John, tellement semblable à celui de Jack.

— Vous êtes de – Ianto sembla chercher ses mots – des sortes d'explorateurs, c'est cela ? Des Indiana Jones des temps modernes... enfin futurs... Enfin, je m'y perds un peu là.

Tosh lui fit un sourire encourageant et serra sa main et celle d'Owen dans les siennes, elle ne voulait plus les lâcher, se prouvant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas les fruits de son imagination désespérée.

— J'ignore qui est cet Indiana Jones, mais en effet, admit Cal' dans un léger hochement de tête.  
— J'ai adoré les films, les trois premiers, le quatrième était à chier, lança John distraitement en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Vous vous en foutez je sais, mais puisque personne m'écoute hein.

Sa remarque lui valut des regards agacés, il haussa finalement les épaules dans une moue boudeuse.

— Dans ce cas pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi nous avoir garder enfermer tout ce temps ? Pour nous torturer ?  
— J'allais y venir, Mr Jones. L'Agence a besoin de vous, cela concerne une mission de la plus haute importance et que vous seuls pouvez mener à bien.

Owen arqua un sourcil quelque peu sceptique. Comment pouvaient-ils prêter mains fortes à une organisation comme la Time Agency ? Ils ne connaissaient absolument rien de l'époque actuelle !

— Quoi comme mission ?

Calen laissa échapper un léger sourire. John se renfrogna.

— Le capitaine Jack Harkness.

* * *

**21e siècle, Los Angeles (USA), Planète Terre**

Gémissements rauques, respirations précipitées et haletantes, les grincements d'un vieux matelas qui retentissaient en échos dans l'ambiance feutrée d'une petite chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Vera Juarez se mordit les lèvres, ses mains s'accrochant compulsivement aux épaules de Jack qui accentua son rythme aphrodisiaque. Leurs peaux moites de sueurs se frôlaient, il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans leurs gestes ou leurs mouvements, ils ne recherchaient que le plaisir. Ce plaisir animal et éphémère, simplement pour oublier l'espace futile de quelques secondes la dure réalité de leur existence. Leur respiration devint difficile, Vera sentit la chaleur de son bas ventre explosée dans le fracas d'un gémissement d'extase qu'elle laissa échapper contre le cou de Jack. Ce dernier la rejoignit en quelques coups de hanches.

Une seconde de suspend.

Juste le temps de reprendre conscience de leur condition, puis Jack roula sur le côté dans un silence religieux. Il passa deux mains sur son visage, son regard fixant sans ciller le plafond craquelé de sa chambre. Ils demeurèrent de longues minutes inertes, reposant l'un à côté de l'autre, transpirants et haletants de leur corps à corps... Vera tourna finalement la tête vers Jack qui s'obstinait à observer le plafond. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Elle avait terminée l'autopsie du Slitheen et était venue lui apporter son rapport, les agents de la CIA venaient tout juste de chercher le cadavre et...

_Fausses excuses !_

Le rapport aurait pu attendre demain, mais les paroles de cet homme, Owen Harper, continuaient de retentir dans sa tête. Il avait visé tellement juste sur ses motivations de médecin que cela la troublait terriblement. Elle avait alors cherché un semblant de réconfort dans les bras de Jack, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait sans poser de questions. Il ne posait jamais de questions, et il ne répondait jamais à celles qu'on lui posait. Jack Harkness était une énigme vivante, un énorme point d'interrogation à lui tout seul. La jeune femme se souvint de leur première rencontre, il l'avait effrayée de prime abord, puis l'avait intrigué jusqu'à finir par l'apprivoisé bien malgré elle.

Elle ignorait qui il était réellement, mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait éperdument. Vera avait eu ce qu'elle était venue chercher, rien ne la contraignait à rester plus longtemps. D'un mouvement leste, elle se leva, ramassant à la hâte ses vêtements jonchant sur le parquet.

— Je vais rentrer, Teresa a une représentation de solfège demain matin, j'ai promis d'y être, marmonna t-elle en filant dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre.

Jack cligna des paupières, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, complètement nu. Il se leva à son tour pour aller regarder à travers la fenêtre, le ciel était toujours aussi sombre et les étoiles continuaient de revêtir toutes leurs robes de lumières.

— Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle. Tous les gamins ont besoin de leur mère, surtout à cet âge.

Vera se figea instantanément devant le miroir brisé au-dessus du lavabo. Son regard s'assombrit, elle acheva d'attacher ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval puis déboula dans la chambre, furieuse.

— Comment tu te permets de me dire ce genre de chose, hein ? Tu me prends pour une mère indigne ?  
— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua doucement Jack le regard toujours vissé vers les étoiles. Pourquoi ? Tu te vois comme une mère indigne ?

Vera le fusilla du regard.

— Tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant, ça se sent, dit-elle en fermant précipitamment les boutons de sa chemise.

Jack se crispa imperceptiblement et lui accorda un regard indéchiffrable.

— Non, c'est vrai, fit-il dans un sourire charmeur. Tu me vois avec des gamins, sérieusement ?  
— Alors ferma-la si tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Éructa la mexicaine en ouvrant la porte de l'entrée. Oh ! et au passage, la prochaine fois que tu envoies quelqu'un pour faire un prélèvement sur le corps, aie au moins l'obligeance de me prévenir.

Cette fois Jack perdit de sa superbe.

— Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son élan, elle remonta la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule.

— Un médecin était à la morgue ce soir, il semblait bien te connaître pourtant... Ce n'est pas toi qui...

Harkness arqua un sourcil surpris et intrigué.

— De quoi il avait l'air ?  
— Je... Eh bien, plutôt petit, brun, yeux marrons, très insolent d'ailleurs. Il possédait un fort accent anglais. C'est étrange, il connaissait mon nom... Mais tu dois forcément le connaître, Owen Harper, ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

Jack tiqua au nom, son corps se tendit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Vera crut déceler dans son regard une détresse sans commune mesure l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mais il cligna des paupières, redevenant l'homme léger et imperturbable qu'elle connaissait habituellement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Sa voix trembla un instant, mais une nouvelle fois cela ne dura qu'une seconde... Peut-être l'avait-elle rêvée ?

— Aucune idée, il a pris quelque chose, une sorte d'objet caché à l'intérieur du corps du Slitheen.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je n'en sais rien Jack ! – elle soupira profondément – Écoute...  
— Rappelle-toi Vera ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit fermement par les bras, son regard plongea dans le sien... et elle prit peur. Cette lueur étrange dans le regard de Jack, cette rage et cette folie qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées...

— Jack...  
— Qu'est -ce qu'il a pris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Il la secoua sans ménagement, une grimace douloureuse se peignit sur le visage du médecin.

— Jack, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme en se dégageant brusquement. Je n'en sais rien, okay ? -le soudain désarrois qu'elle lut sur son visage, la fit reculer d'un pas – Je... Il a dit tellement de choses que je ne comprenais pas, Jack ! Il... Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas compter sur toi, qu'il était mort deux fois en le faisant... c'est idiot, n'est ce pas ? Écoute, je dois y aller...

Et elle disparut avec hâte, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Jack seul avec des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. D'oublier parce qu'ils le faisaient trop souffrir. La gorge sèche, Jack leva les yeux au plafond, tentant de réfréner les larmes qui s'amoncelaient au bord de ses yeux... Ses jambes flageolèrent et il s'écroula sur le lit derrière lui, sa main s'empara de son portable posé sur la table de chevet... Le seul numéro en mémoire était celui de Gwen Cooper.

L'horloge indiquait 3h30 du matin, il devait être un peu plus de 11h à Cardiff.

Un soupir d'amertume franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il resta une longue seconde à fixer l'écran de son portable, à admirer ce prénom qu'il s'était juré de protéger de la menace qu'il représentait. Il était loin de Gwen et de sa famille, s'il s'exilait loin de cette dernière personne encore importante dans son cœur, alors rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Du moins, espérait-il.

Une hésitation. Juste une.

Avant d'appuyer sur cette touche décisive, le coeur battant, il attendit que l'un des derniers membres encore en vie de Torchwood Cardiff décroche.

* * *

**21e siècle, Cardiff (Pays de Galles), Planète Terre**

Gwen Williams déposa un bouquet de chrysanthème sur la tombe de Ianto Jones, son regard se perdant au loin, se remémorant à chaque fois plus difficilement la voix, les gestes, les mimiques de son ancien collègue. La douleur qui lui avait serré le cœur s'était presque atténuée, ne restait désormais qu'une profonde mélancolie. Le troisième anniversaire de la mort de Ianto, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette date funeste, cette date où toute une facette de sa vie avait volé en éclat.

Un léger sourire tendre et nostalgique s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, quelques bribes de souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire. Des roses et des lys étaient disposés sur la tombe, il s'agissait certainement de la sœur de Ianto. Gwen mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas la croiser, Rhiannon avait refusé de garder le contact, et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

— Qui étais-tu réellement Ianto ?

Son murmure fut porter au loin par une violente brise, ses grands yeux verts fixaient intensément les lettres en or marquant la stèle en marbre. Elle avait cru le connaître de son vivant, elle n'avait réellement découvert Ianto Jones qu'à sa mort. Le jeune homme n'avait été qu'une façade permanente, mentant, esquivant, manipulant avec une adresse que personne n'aurait imaginé de sa part. Ils pensaient qu'il n'avait été qu'un simple majordome, qu'ils pouvaient se jouer de lui... Qu'ils se trompaient ! Depuis le début, et ce bien après l'affaire « Lisa », c'était Ianto qui s'était joué allègrement d'eux, sans jamais rien faire transparaître.

Quel vrai mystère se dissimulait derrière le Gallois ?

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Gwen l'avait apprécié, Ianto était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis, l'oreille discrète mais toujours présente sur laquelle s'épancher sans penser aux conséquences. Ses questions resteraient malheureusement sans réponses. S'accroupissant, elle disposa correctement les bouquets... Son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement, le jeune homme et son sens du perfectionnisme n'aurait certainement pas supporté une telle pagaille sur sa propre tombe.

Et tandis qu'elle frôlait du bout des doigts le nom de l'ancien archiviste de Torchwood, Gwen eut une pensée pour le reste de l'équipe. Owen possédait une tombe dans un des cimetières à Londres mais Emily Harper, sa mère, refusait de lui donner l'emplacement exact. La stèle de Tosh se trouvait au Japon pour ce qu'elle en savait, son corps ayant disparu en même temps que la destruction du HUB... Et Jack.

L'amertume noua sa gorge.

Quant au capitaine Harkness, après deux années de disparition au fin fond de la galaxie, il était revenu sur Terre. Sans même une visite. Gwen avait appris son retour grâce à un coup de téléphone d'un agent de la CIA, Rex Matheson, qui voulait de plus amples informations sur l'ancien chef de Torchwood Cardiff. En apprenant son retour, la jeune femme avait été prête à prendre le premier avion pour les États-Unis, mais Jack ne souhaitait pas la revoir. Du moins c'était ce qu'il lui avait fait comprendre au téléphone.

Gwen n'avait pas insisté, elle avait une famille qui comptait sur elle à présent, bien que le cœur lui dictait tout autre chose. Alors elle avait repris son travail au poste de police, elle avait passé le concours d'inspecteur qu'elle avait eu haut la main, et continuait à avoir des contacts avec le monde des extra-terrestres grâce à Torchwood Glasgow, désormais le seul Torchwood restant. La branche écossaise avait fait appel à elle, et Gwen n'avait aucunement hésité à répondre à leur proposition : elle endossait désormais le statut de « conseillère particulière » dès qu'ils avaient besoin de ses services. Inspectrice le jour, chasseuse d'alien la nuit, à mi-temps.

La faille était également surveillée par Torchwood Glasgow. Dès que celle-ci s'activait, une équipe d'écossais basés à Cardiff entraient immédiatement en action. Gwen n'avait pas eu son mot à dire... bien que l'envie de reconstruire Torchwood 3 la tiraillait, les moyens manquaient terriblement. Sans la présence imposante et charismatique de Jack, personne ne daignait l'écouter !

Un léger sursaut la saisit quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Un rapide regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de rejoindre Erwan et Rhys. C'était certainement ce dernier qui l'appelait à la sortie de chez le médecin. Erwan, leur fils de deux ans, couvait une vilaine toux depuis quelques jours.

— Allô ?

Elle se redressa, enfouissant sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste. Un silence lui répondit. Gwen laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

— Allô ? Q...  
— Gwen.

La voix la paralysa sur place, l'assommant. Son cœur rata un battement effréné. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce timbre à la fois rauque, moqueur et taquin.

— Jack...

* * *

Rhys pesta dans sa barbe inexistante et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la file d'attente qui le séparait du marchand de confiserie. Le jeune homme regarda un instant sa montre et pesta une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait absolument pas le temps de s'attarder dans le gigantesque centre commercial de Cardiff, Gwen devait certainement déjà les attendre à la maison.

— Tu la veux vraiment cette sucette ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête vers son fils.

Installé dans sa poussette canne, Erwan leva ses grands yeux verts, si semblable à ceux de sa mère, vers lui et Rhys se sentit faiblir. Comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à ce petit bonhomme ? Erwan était la prunelle de ses yeux, sa fierté, et le Gallois avait une certaine tendance à gagatiser face à la bouille de son petit garçon.

— Hé, vous pourriez vous dépêcher ! Râla Rhys en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Mais le marchant ne l'entendit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à bavasser avec la cliente qu'il était en train de servir. Rongeant son frein, le jeune homme soupira et passa une main dans les mèches brunes d'Erwan qui émit un toussotement. Le médecin avait diagnostiqué un léger début de rhume des foins... Le petit garçon n'ayant pas apprécié de se faire manipuler de la sorte, il lui avait donc promis une friandise chez le meilleur confiseur de Cardiff.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas fait là ? _Pensa-t-il, amèrement.

Erwan possédait déjà un caractère bien trempé, digne de sa mère. Il était têtu et surtout désagréablement insistant. Son téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner, faisant ainsi retentir la musique de James Bond, se décalant un peu il décrocha en grognant. Tout à sa conversation avec l'un de ses clients, Rhys ne remarqua pas le manège de son fils. Lassé d'être assis, Erwan réussit à se glisser sous la barre de protection de sa poussette canne, échappant ainsi à la vigilance de son père. La conversation ne dura que quelques petites minutes, la queue avança légèrement et ce fut à cet instant que Rhys découvrit la disparition d'Erwan. Une brusque panique le saisit violemment, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement, son regard chercha avidement la silhouette de son bambin.

— Erwan ! Appela-t-il en se détachant de la file d'attente, tournant et retournant sur lui-même. Erw...

Il l'aperçut finalement quelques mètres au loin, Erwan marchait en chancelant sur ses petites jambes, s'approchant toujours plus près de l'immense escalier du centre commercial. Rhys se précipita à sa suite, la peur au ventre, quand une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse se saisit du bébé in extremis.

— Et où tu allais comme ça bonhomme ? Demanda t-elle dans un grand sourire, en le calant contre sa hanche, échangeant un rapide regard avec un homme qui l'accompagnait.

Rhys ralentit sa course, essoufflé, et remercia le couple d'un regard avant de se saisir de son fils.

— Erwan ! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Ne me fait plus une peur comme ça, ta mère me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Merci beaucoup... ?  
— Oh, Rory Williams, se présenta l'homme en serrant la main que Rhys lui tendait. Et voici ma femme, Amélia ! Fit-il avec une fierté sans commune mesure, puis se tournant vers son épouse. Tu as entendu ça, hein ? _Ma_ femme !

Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête amusée malgré tout.

— Amy, reprit-elle dans un sourire. Je préfère Amy.

Rhys eut un petit rire en serrant la main de la ravissante Amy Williams.

— Rhys Williams, dit-il d'une voix pleine de connivence pour Rory qui parut agréablement surpris. Les Williams ont toujours bon goût pour choisir leur femme. Pas vrai Erwan ?

Le petit garçon cacha son visage contre l'épaule de son père, intimidé sous le regard d'Amélia, et eut un léger hochement de tête.

— Vous avez un accent assez prononcé, dit-il avec une pointe de curiosité. Écossais ?  
— Yep, approuva Amy en hochant vivement la tête.  
— Nope, répliqua Rory en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard amusé.

— Elle est écossaise pour être plus précis, nous sommes originaires de Leadworth.  
— Leadworth ? C'est bien loin de Cardiff, vous êtes ici pour faire du tourisme ?  
— Hum... oui, nous pouvons dire ça, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils. Nous sommes simplement de passage, un ami à nous a besoin de recharger son véhicule pour qu'on puisse repartir. Alors en attendant, on découvre la ville.

Rhys devint légèrement soupçonneux. Gwen lui avait parlé de ses Écossais de Torchwood qui surveillaient la faille qui traversait la ville.

— Et votre destination finale ?  
— Londres.  
— Manchester.

Un silence.

— D'abord Londres, se rattrapa le jeune homme avec une assurance maladroite. Puis on remontera vers Manchester !  
— Oui, renchérit sa femme avec un grand sourire forcé. C'est exactement ça !

Le Gallois n'en crut pas un mot. Il hocha cependant la tête, s'apprêtant à repartir quand son téléphone se remit à sonner à nouveau. Ainsi que tous les cellulaires de toutes les personnes présentes dans le centre commercial. Des milliers de sonneries différentes résonnant en même temps, les hauts parleurs se mirent à leur tour en marche, laissant échapper de leurs enceintes un son crissant et continu. Le bruit fut insupportable mais ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, putain ? S'exclama Rhys, les yeux écarquillés.

Le couple resta silencieux. Au même moment, un drôle d'hurluberlu vient les rejoindre en courant à perdre haleine. Grand, maigre, les cheveux en bataille, le regard pétillant d'une lueur à la fois hallucinée et extatique, il portait une veste en tweed, des bretelles et un ridicule nœud papillon.

— Rory, Amy ! S'écria-t-il en les saisissant tous les deux par les épaules.  
— Docteur ! Renchérit cette dernière. Vous avez entendu ce bruit ?

Le dénommé Docteur jubilait pour une obscure raison.

— Oh oui, oh oui, magnifique ! Ce bruit était magnifique, des ondes télé-communicantes entre elles, des ondes douées de consciences, splendide ! Ah si vous pouviez entendre ce qu'elles se disent entre elles, de vraies petites fripouilles ! Brillant, mais c'est une technologie beaucoup trop avancé pour être ici... Et qui est-il ? Questionna-t-il à Amy avant de dévisager Rhys des pieds à la tête. Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui suis-je ? Non, rien à voir ! Ah, vous vous faîtes des amis, si ce n'est pas... adorable ! Typiquement humain ! Bon pas le temps à perdre, nous devons rejoindre le TARDIS, car dans exactement – il regarda sa montre – deux minutes et treize secondes nous assisterons au plus grand piratage que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

Ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de parler ? Rhys en avait mal à la tête. Le Docteur s'agitait, marchait à grandes enjambées, levait les bras, les mains, parlait et s'extasiait pour une chose que le Gallois ne comprenait rien. Et de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à en juger par les visages d'Amy et de Rory, bien que ceux-ci semblaient avoir l'habitude de l'étrange attitude de ce jeune homme dégingandé.

— Mais quoi ? Mais quoi ? Comment ces ondes télé-comminucantes sont arrivées ici ? Qui les a placées et pourquoi ? Dites-moi, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de Rhys, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Et Rhys eut soudainement peur. Peur de ce regard à la fois sauvage, dur, glacial, brûlant, tendre, sage, enfantin et vieux. Tellement vieux, toute une éternité passait dans ces deux prunelles bleues. Et il se sentit brusquement minuscule et minable face à cette présence à la fois imposante, effrayante et merveilleuse.

— Hum... pourquoi ? Ou pour qui ? Pour quoi, pourquoi et pour qui ? Réfléchis, ré.flé.chis, ré.flé.chiiis, continua-t-il, s'amusant à baisser et à relever son visage, ne se préoccupant pas de la brusque proximité qu'il imposait à un illustre inconnu. Oh, oh, génial ! Bien sûr ! Mais bien sûr ! – il se frappa le front à plusieurs reprises en s'éloignant de Rhys pour se tourner vers Amy et Rory – _Come along, Mr and Mrs. Pond !_  
— Ce n'est pas Mr et Mrs Ponds, répliqua soudainement Rory exaspérer. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, expliqua le jeune homme.  
— Rory laisse tomber, chantonna Amy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
— Si, ça fonctionne comme ça ! Déclara le Docteur avec conviction en revenant sur ses pas.

Rory poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules, vaincu une fois de plus.

— Ouiii, ça fonctionne comme ça...

Le Docteur eut un sourire satisfait, puis s'empara des mains d'Amy et de Rory, les entraînant dans sa course étrange et maladroite, laissant derrière eux un Rhys abasourdi. Secouant la tête, ce dernier se retourna afin de rejoindre la poussette quand une jeune femme le bouscula sans ménagement.

— Vous pourriez faire attention !

Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique, alors qu'il la regardait descendre les escaliers. Étrange, l'espace infime d'une seconde, il avait cru reconnaître Toshiko Sato.

* * *

**Quartier résidentiel de Londres (Grande-Bretagne), Planète Terre.**

Sarah Jane Smith acheva la dernière page de son roman quand Mr. Smith se mit en état d'alerte. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait de ses circuits, l'écran se brouillait, parasiter, faisant tressauter la voix du super ordinateur. Inquiète, Sarah Jane abandonna son livre sur la table et descendit voir ce qu'il se passait

— Mr. Smith, appela-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Mr. Smith que vous arrive-t-il ?  
— Un pr... un pro... Sara... Sarah Jane... Je...

Mr. Smith semblait sur le point d'exploser, appliquant immédiatement les procédures d'urgence elle le déconnecta du réseau. Mais l'ordinateur alien semblait toujours avoir des difficultés, quelque chose réussissait à le parasiter... Et quoi que ce soit, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

— K9 ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'elle allumait rapidement son portable, essayant d'appeler Clyde et Rani.  
— Je suis là, Maîtresse, clama le robot en apparaissant dans le grenier.

Abandonnant son téléphone un instant, elle adressa un rapide regard à son chien métallique.

— K9, connecte-toi à Mr. Smith, quelque chose semble le rendre malade.

Ne se le faisant pas répéter, le robot s'exécuta, la connexion acheva de mettre K9 en état de surchauffe. Sarah Jane rompit aussitôt le lien, elle se baissa à la hauteur de son compagnon de toujours.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le chien robot tourna ses antennes et recula un peu.

— On a forcé les protections de Mr. Smith. Des ondes télé-communicantes ont effacé une partie du système. Vous l'avez déconnecté à temps, Maîtresse.

La journaliste se releva, incrédule, ignorant ce que pouvait bien être des ondes télé-communicantes. Mr. Smith était l'ordinateur le plus performant qui existait sur Terre, UNIT et Torchwood avaient déjà fait montre de leur grand intérêt le concernant. Qui possédait les connaissances extra-terrestres pour réussir à s'introduire dans le système de Mr. Smith ?

— On a essayé de le pirater ?

K9 remua sa queue en métal.

— Affirmatif Maîtresse !

Sarah Jane grimaça, sans Mr. Smith elle se retrouvait couper de toutes activités extra-terrestres.

* * *

**Quartier Général de l'UNIT, Genève (Suisse), Planète Terre**

Les écrans des ordinateurs s'éteignaient les uns après les autres, les tours explosaient et les alarmes d'urgences ne cessaient de crier aux oreilles d'une Martha Jones-Smith épuisée. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait... Qui avait pu pénétrer dans le système même des archives d'UNIT ?

— Martha, déclara soudainement Mickey en raccrochant son téléphone portable.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers son mari qui lui adressa un sombre regard.

— Torchwood Glasgow vient d'appeler, dit-il en passant une main tendre dans ses longs cheveux. Ils ont eu le même genre d'attaque que nous. Leur système est complètement mort lui aussi... Ils nous ont presque accusés de les avoir pirater.

Mi-inquiète, mi-lasse, Martha secoua la tête et rongea l'ongle de son pouce tandis que le Général Franck Helzmann pénétrait dans la salle pleine de scientifiques et de soldats d'UNIT. L'air grave qu'il abordait n'envisageait rien qui vaille, les sirènes se turent finalement et la jeune femme les en remercia intérieurement.

— Mesdames et messieurs, dit-il, son regard plana un instant sur l'assemblée. C'est officiel, à partir de maintenant, UNIT se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de prévoir une éventuelle attaque extra-terrestre. À l'heure actuelle nous sommes complètement sans défense. Nos ordinateurs, détecteurs et archives ont été détruits, il ne reste plus rien. Mais nous allons travailler dès à présent pour que tout fonctionne à nouveau dans les plus bref délais. Nous comptons sur vous, alors au travail.

L'ordre claqua dans l'air et immédiatement les scientifiques se mirent à l'ouvrage. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Martha demeura immobile un instant avant de saisir Mickey par le bras afin de l'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Il faut appeler Jack, dit-elle en sortant son propre portable. Il doit certainement avoir une idée sur ce qu'il se passe.

Mickey hocha la tête et fit une grimace.

— Et au passage rappelle-lui qu'il me doit toujours trois dollars et une barre de chocolat !  
— Mike ! Prévient Martha dans un sourire amusé malgré la situation.

**Bureau caché de la CIA, Los Angeles (USA), Planète Terre.**

— Non ! Non ! NON ! Hurla Esther Katusi en se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter l'écran de son ordinateur qui devenait tout simplement fou.

L'Américaine pianota sur un autre ordinateur, les lèvres pincées, tentant à tout prix de sauver ce qu'il restait de leur archives. À ses côtés, Rex perdait patience, lui qui ne comprenait déjà pas grand chose à l'informatique, semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Énervé, il s'empara d'un marteau qui traînait sur un bureau et frappa le clavier avec force...

— Tu vas marcher foutu truc à la con ! Marmonna-t-il en secouant l'écran comme s'il s'agissait d'un suspect qu'il devait interroger.

Esther soupira et secoua la tête... Ah, tout ces ordinateurs de gâchés lui donnait envie de pleurer. Peut-être méritait-elle son surnom de _geek_, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne vivait que pour les ordinateurs, Hugh Jackman et les pizzas aux fromages.

— Ce n'est pas en le frappant qu'il va t'obéir ! Rétorqua t-elle sèchement.

Rex lui lança un regard noir.

— Et bah, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? C'est ton domaine les ordis ! Prouve que tu sers à quelque chose pour une fois !

Elle encaissa la pique sans mot dire, mais lui adressa un joli geste grossier auquel il répondit par un sourire carnassier. Leur relation était basée sur des « je t'aime, moi non plus », et ils adoraient se lancer des répliques acerbes à la figure. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, Esther tenta une manœuvre de blocage qu'elle avait mise au point elle-même. Cela fonctionna deux petites secondes dérisoires, avant que les écrans ne s'éteignent tous simultanément.

— J'ai rien pu faire, maugréa-t-elle en se levant, frustrée. J'avais encore jamais rencontrer cette forme de piratage, c'est... Tu appelles Jack ?

La cravate défaite, les manches de sa chemise remonter jusqu'aux coudes, Rex se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

— Tain Harkness, bouge ton cul et décroche !

* * *

**Cardiff (Pays de Galles), Planète Terre.**

Vêtue d'une jupe tailleur marron, d'un chemisier en soie noir, Toshiko Sato arborait un petit sourire jouissif et satisfait. Les jambes élégamment croisées, un mini pc portable sur ses genoux, elle acheva de pirater toute les organisations qui se rapprochaient de près ou de loin avec des activités extra-terrestres.

— C'était vraiment trop facile, fit-elle en s'étirant de tout son long.  
— J'ai déjà dit que c'était malsain et pervers ce que tu faisais avec un ordinateur, répliqua Ianto toujours aussi impressionné de la voir à l'œuvre.

Il se tenait à quelque pas derrière elle, sur la terrasse d'un petit salon de thé. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'Ouest, colorant le ciel de lueurs violettes, orangées, rouges. Deux silhouettes s'approchaient d'eux, Owen et John revenaient d'une petite expédition dans les locaux du MI5. Ianto interrogea silencieusement le médecin qui se contenta d'un rapide hochement de tête.

— Vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés ? Demanda Tosh en ôtant ses lunettes.

John lui accorda un sourire narquois alors qu'il agitait devant ses yeux une clé USB.

— Ne jamais douter de son chef, ma belle, dit-il dans un clin d'œil charmeur.

Owen grogna et prit place à côté de la japonaise.

— Tu n'es pas notre chef, John !

L'agent du temps haussa les épaules et envoya un baiser imaginaire au docteur qui se renfrogna.

— Et toi, ma sublime informaticienne ?

Toshiko pencha la tête sur le côté, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Personne ne viendra nous déranger, je m'en suis occupée. J'ai également récupéré toutes les informations qui nous intéressaient. Je te les transmets.

John hocha la tête et consulta son manipulateur de vortex un instant, puis le referma d'un geste vif.

— Team Hart, tenez-vous prêt. Prochaine destination : Los Angeles.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Evening falls **

_**Disclaimers :**_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à RTD, à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. 

Merci à Shima-chan de prendre sur son temps pour me corriger. Merci à Léara d'être là pour me conseiller, merci à vous de lire ce chapitre. Evening falls se situe deux ans après la fin de la saison 3 de Torchwood.

Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews, vous ignorez à quel point elles m'encouragent ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

**52ème siècle, quelque part sur la Planète Felspoon. **

Après les diverses explications sur leur situation et leur nouvelle mission, Calen Ventress quitta la salle de conférence, laissant derrière elle une ambiance à la fois lourde et électrique. Elle passa à côté du jeune Ianto Jones qui lui adressa un sourire faussement affable, le défi brillait au fond de ses pupilles bleuâtres. Elle devait se méfier de ce jeune homme : pour avoir été aux tréfonds de son esprit, Cal' savait ce que Jones était capable de faire.

Une grimace contrite.

La mission était primordiale. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas échouer, les conséquences seraient désastreuses non seulement pour eux, mais également pour l'avenir de la Time Agency. Calen avait des comptes bien plus personnels à régler avec Fry, ou Jack Harkness comme il se faisait désormais appeler. Elle le haïssait. Quand Fry avait disparu, Calen s'était mise à sa recherche, la rage au ventre... Mais son ancien ami possédait un don particulier pour la fuite, pour se cacher, tel le lâche qu'il était.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'apprêtaient à se fermer quand une silhouette se faufila de justesse dans l'habitacle. John Hart. Sa grimace s'accentua légèrement, le sourire narquois de John se fit carnassier.

- Tu le détestes toujours autant, pas vrai ?

Calen se tendit immédiatement mais ne répondit rien. Cela donnerait raison à John et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. John Hart était semblable à un serpent, il se faufilait dans la moindre fissure de faiblesse pour y répandre son poison pervers et agonisant. Néanmoins son silence ne suffit pas à faire taire ce trop grand bavard.

- Il l'aimait tu sais, fit-il en lui accordant un regard étrangement compatissant.  
- Tais toi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une lueur à la fois satisfaite et jouissive brilla dans les yeux de l'agent du temps.

- Hibuen était son coéquipier, Calen. Il l'aimait, toute l'agence le savait !

Hibuen Ventress, son frère jumeau, assassiné de sang froid par son propre coéquipier. Le sang de Cal' ne fit qu'un tour à la prononciation de ce prénom. Elle agrippa violemment John par le devant de sa veste et le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avec hargne, son visage a seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, Hart ! Menaça-t-elle les traits déformés par la colère.

John éclata d'un léger rire amusé, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Cal porta une main à la petite dague qu'elle dissimulait dans la doublure de sa veste en cuir. Elle avait la brusque envie de l'égorger sur place.

- Tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu tuer ton frère.  
- Depuis quand tu prends la défense des autres, John ? Hum ?

Ils se défièrent une seconde.

- Oh, oh, ne te détrompe pas chérie, répondit-il en arquant un sourcil. Hibuen était un très bon pote à moi, c'était un très bon coup aussi... Aie ! Mollo !

Calen lui tordait le poignet sans aucun ménagement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fui ?  
- Peut-être parce que l'Agence lui a effacé deux ans de sa mémoire ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette putain d'histoire est tordue ! Mais là, j'en ai un peu rien à foutre de ton frangin et de Fry...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ?  
- Ne te fait pas plus conne que tu n'es ! L'Uriel, Calen ! Tu viens de nous envoyer en mission pour retrouver l'Uriel ! Déclara-t-il, soudainement très sérieux. Ce n'est pas une de tes idées ça...

La directrice de l'Agence du Temps le darda d'un regard supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
- Cette arme est capable de détruire l'Univers en seulement quelques secondes. Des dizaines d'agents du temps sont mort en la recherchant !  
- Fry a réussi lui...  
- Ah ouais, super ! Tu vois où ça l'a mené !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?  
- J'ai pas très envie de crever, tu vois. Pour le reste, je m'en balance.

Voilà qu'elle retrouvait ce bon capitaine John Hart, l'égoïsme et l'égocentrisme fait homme. La jeune femme le dévisagea une seconde alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient derrière elle.

- Tu te défiles ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
- Bingo, répliqua ce dernier. Ce n'est pas trop mon trip les missions suicides, chérie.

Le visage de Cal se durcit, ses yeux s'assombrissant dangereusement tandis qu'elle accentuait la pression sur le poignet de son employé, manquant de le lui briser.

- Crois-tu avoir le choix ? Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Tu appartiens à l'Agence du Temps désormais John. Soit tu obéis, soit je fais exploser cette puce que nous t'avons implanté dans le crâne...  
- Espèce de petite salope, grogna ce dernier en lui accordant un regard meurtrier.

D'une main langoureuse, elle fit glisser la paume de sa main le long de son torse en une caresse suave.

- Prépare-toi. Toi et ton équipe, vous partez pour le 21e siècle dans moins de deux heures.  
- C'est tout ? T'étais quand même beaucoup plus sympa il y a une minute, quand tu te frottais langoureusement tout contre moi...

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par un cri rauque. Calen venait de lui administrer un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, lui coupant ainsi le souffle.

- Ça devrait calmer tes ardeurs, Hart, dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau.

* * *

**21****e**** siècle, Los Angeles (USA), Planète Terre**

Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ianto. Les sourcils froncés, le visage baissé sur la pointe de ses chaussures, il avait été sceptique sur l'explication farfelue que leur avait donnée la directrice de la Time Agency. Calen Ventress était une femme magnifique, un regard ombrageux, des lèvres pleines, des cheveux coupés à la garçonne, une peau sombre et exotique. Sur beaucoup de points, elle lui rappelait tant sa regrettée Lisa.

L'amertume noua sa gorge. Penser à Lisa le rendait toujours profondément amer et nostalgique. Inconsciemment, il caressa du pouce le chronomètre dissimulé dans l'une des poches de sa veste. Ce chronomètre était un cadeau d'anniversaire, offert par une personne spéciale, pour ses douze ans. Un cadeau dont il ne se séparait jamais. Ianto avait été soulagé, rassuré, quand il l'avait trouvé dans la poche du pantalon qu'on lui avait redonné... les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait le jour où il avait été tué. Un léger bruit venant des moniteurs le sortit de ses sombres pensées, son regard s'attarda un instant sur les écrans disposés autour de lui.

Sur l'une des tables se trouvait une montre, une ancienne montre à gousset argentée dont les côtés étaient gravés de cercles et de symboles étranges. Un si petit et insignifiant objet, ils avaient forcé et cambriolé quatre bâtiments de l'UNIT simplement pour le retrouver... jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que l'objet étaient aux mains -où en l'occurrence dans le ventre- d'un des derniers membres de la famille des Slitheens. Délaissant lentement les ordinateurs, Ianto s'approcha de la table comme attiré par une voix intérieure et effleura du bout des doigts la surface froide et lisse de la montre.

« _Je suis... je suis... Je suis... »_

Un frisson électrique le parcourut et Ianto recula, soudainement effrayé, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Avait-il réellement entendu cette voix ? Cette voix qui avait murmuré dans son esprit, cette voix glaciale aux nuances d'éternité. Le regard écarquillé, le teint pâle, déglutissant avec difficulté, il s'approcha à nouveau, tendant une main tremblante au-dessus de la montre. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de fuir, ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement sous son poids, mais sa raison lui interdisait toute retraite, tout son corps le poussait vers cet objet.

Il ne se contrôlait plus.

La peur l'envahissait peu à peu, tandis que ses doigts se posaient à nouveau sur la surface gravée de cercles entrecroisés. La voix se fit plus imposante, plus intimidante, éveillant en lui un étrange sentiment de domination.

_« Je suis la Mort, le Néant et le Chaos... _»

Des images d'une violence barbare envahirent son cerveau. Des hurlements, des cris agonisants, des explosions, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur perverse des flammes sur sa peau. L'image fugace d'une gigantesque citadelle lui apparut, deux soleils la surplombaient, teintant le ciel de lueurs rosâtres et violettes, un léger parfum d'éternité planait dans ce lieu reculé. Les arbres possédaient des feuilles argentées, des immenses étendues de pâturages rouges où des formes menues et enfantines courraient, riant aux éclats... avant de hurler d'horreur. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants périssant sous les tirs dévastateurs des Daleks.

_« J'attends, j'apporte la victoire et l'obscurité... _»

Une explosion dévastatrice.

_« Ouvre la montre... je te guiderai jusqu'à moi... _»

Les portes d'une cabine téléphonique bleue en orbite autour d'une galaxie en feu s'ouvrirent sur un homme aux cheveux courts et à la veste en cuir. Le visage impassible, la tristesse, la douleur et l'horreur se lisaient pleinement dans son regard bleuâtre.

_« L'ultime arme des Seigneurs du Temps... Trouve-moi... »_

Les portes du Tardis se refermèrent brusquement et violemment sur l'homme. Réussissant à s'arracher à l'emprise de la montre, Ianto tomba à la renverse. Le souffle court, les images de destruction, d'agonie et de mort continuaient de danser sous ses paupières. Tremblant, assis misérablement par terre, il se traînait sur le sol poussiéreux de l'usine désaffectée où ils avaient basés leur QG afin de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette... _chose_. Complètement déphasé avec la réalité, il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Mollo _eyecandy_, déclara John en arquant un sourcil, surpris. Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.  
- Je...

Devant le balbutiement de son « sulbaterne », l'agent du temps haussa les épaules et alla vérifier quelques constantes sur l'un des écrans. Prenant quelques longues secondes pour se remettre, le Gallois se releva en tentant de reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions. Ianto s'attarda un instant sur le dos et les épaules que lui offrait John, il avait de belles épaules... pensée qu'il chassa immédiatement.

_« L'ultime arme des Seigneurs du Temps... L'ultime arme des Seigneurs du Temps... »_

L'écho de la voix résonna dans sa tête et Ianto adressa un regard peu rassuré à cette montre d'apparence inoffensive qui semblait l'appeler...

- Cette arme qu'on doit rechercher, déclara-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. L'Uriel... c'est une arme de Seigneur du Temps, c'est ça ?

John lui adressa un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Hum, ouais. La plus puissante des armes jamais créées à travers l'univers, répondit John en se détachant du moniteur. Les Time Lords sont une légende, on dit que c'était l'une des races les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes qui n'ait jamais existé. Leur peuple est mort, ça fait quelques millions d'années maintenant. Ils maîtrisaient les voyages dans le temps, le Temps n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux... Y paraît qu'on leur doit la technologie des manipulateurs de vortex.

Ianto ferma les paupières un instant, une affreuse migraine commençait à percer dans son crâne.

- Comment... Jack a réussi à mettre la main sur une de leurs armes, demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Si ça fait aussi longtemps qu'ils ont disparus ?  
- Fry était en mission d'infiltration, répondit John en s'approchant du jeune homme, les mains dans les poches. Pour ce que j'en sais, il bossait depuis deux ans sur un trafic d'esclave pas très net. Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Fry aurait tué son coéquipier de l'époque -son sourire se fit jouissif devant la subite crispation de la mâchoire de Ianto- puis aurait volé l'Uriel et se serait enfui pour cacher l'arme sur cette planète. Il s'est ensuite laissé capturer par l'Agence... Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux agents qu'on renvoie, Ianto Jones ?

Il laissa s'écouler quelques petites secondes, durant lesquelles il s'approcha de Ianto, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent.

- On lui efface la mémoire pour que jamais on ne puisse dévoiler les secrets de l'Agence, susurra John, sadique et amusé par la situation. L'Agence a effacé deux ans de la mémoire de Fry... C'était bien avant qu'on découvre qu'il avait caché l'Uriel. Ce salaud s'est rendu sans se battre, il n'a pas bronché quand lui a sucré deux ans de sa vie... Il savait qu'en oubliant la cachette de cette arme, l'Uriel serait en sécurité des ambitions des agents du temps.

Sans se laisser impressionner par la brusque proximité de John, Ianto darda ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Et cette montre ? C'est l'Uriel ?

Le dévorant du regard, le capitaine Hart se colla tout contre cette appétissante friandise... Oh, il comprenait désormais pourquoi Jack avait succombé aux attraits de ce jeune homme. La douce fragrance qui s'échappait de sa peau, ses lèvres n'appelant qu'à la luxure, ses yeux bleuâtres où brillait cette fausse timidité mêlée de défi. Qui résisterait à monsieur Jones ?

- Non, chuchota-t-il en le coinçant avec une certaine autorité au bord d'une table. J'ignore ce que c'est, Tosh essaye de traduire le langage Gallifreyen gravé sur les côtés. Mais pas facile d'y percer les secrets quand il s'agit d'une langue morte depuis des millénaires.

Un surprenant sourire suave s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Ianto, qui s'empara fermement des poignets de John l'attirant d'avantage contre lui, ses lèvres se baissèrent vers les siennes... L'agent du temps jubilait déjà du baiser à venir, quand le Gallois se figea à quelques malheureux millimètres.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il, narquoisement. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Et d'un geste brusque, il se détacha de l'étreinte de ce dernier, s'avançant vers la montre dont il s'empara fermement. John demeura un instant interdit, grinçant des dents, tentant d'ignorer la brusque érection qui le faisait souffrir.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite salope, monsieur Jones, siffla-t-il en le suivant du regard. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jack s'est amusé à te sauter. Il a toujours adoré ce genre de gars.  
- C'est un plan, prévint Ianto en l'ignorant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Cette montre, reprit-il, extatique. C'est un plan, un guide, qui nous mènera droit à l'Uriel.

À cet instant, le hangar s'ouvrit sur Owen et Toshiko qui revenaient, chargés de provisions. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, tandis que la jeune femme posait ses sachets sur la table la plus proche.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda le médecin.

Ianto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la montre garder jalousement au creux de sa main.

- J'en sais rien, _eyecandy_ s'amuse à nous refaire le remake de Gollum, répliqua John, frustré et de mauvaise humeur.« Mon prééééciiieeux. »

- Ianto ? Appela Tosh

Mais Ianto Jones n'était plus parmi eux.

- Bonjour ! Oh, étrange...

Owen réagit au quart de tour, il s'empara de son arme.

- Ianto ?

Le Gallois tourna un regard dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ?  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua Tosh en reculant.  
- Moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris, en regardant curieusement autour de lui. Je suis le Docteur... où est-ce que je suis ? Hum ?

….

Une brusque secousse.

Suivie d'un juron. Pinçant les lèvres, le front plissé par la concentration, Amy se redressa lentement, un plateau en bois dans les mains sur lequel était disposé le service à thé en porcelaine offert -d'après le Docteur- par le célèbre empereur de Chine Xuanzong. Elle ne doutait absolument pas de la valeur inestimable de ce service à thé que le Docteur laissait traîner dans le gigantesque capharnaüm qu'était la cuisine du TARDIS. Respirant profondément, attendant que les tremblements du vaisseau cessent, Amélia reprit son chemin en marchant précautionneusement. Il était près de seize heures et à cette heure-ci, le Docteur ne manquait jamais de prendre une tasse de thé Zygorifien accompagné de biscuit au miel _made in Melissa Majoria_. Le miel. Le Seigneur du Temps adorait le miel, elle l'avait déjà surpris vidant un pot entier à la petite cuillère.

Une seconde secousse. Plus violente.

- Bon sang ! Il nous a encore crashés quelque part, marmonna t-elle en réussissant par elle ne savait quel miracle à rester debout, le plateau intact dans les mains.

Les tasses en porcelaine tremblèrent légèrement sur le socle, et Amy accentua l'allure... Un cri lui échappa quand, soudainement, le TARDIS fit une embardée, la propulsant contre le mur. Le plateau se fracassa au sol, le thé se répandit en une flaque ambrée alors qu'une des portes s'ouvrait sur le visage intrigué et stupéfait de Rory.

- Mais qu'est-ce...

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, qu'un tremblement le déstabilisa et l'envoya valser à son tour contre le mur.

- Docteur ! S'écria Amy en se relevant tant bien que mal, chancelant sous les secousses intempestives.  
- Je le savais. Je te l'avais dit, maugréa Rory en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes. Il n'a pas de permis pour conduire le Tardis !  
- Oh, pitié ! Renchérit sa femme en lui adressant un regard d'avertissement. C'est un alien de neuf cent ans, tu crois _vraiment_ qu'il a besoin d'un permis ?

Une énième secousse les firent tomber par terre.

- Tu veux une réponse ? S'exclama Rory. OUI !  
- Oh, tais-toi.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de commande, ou la silhouette du Docteur s'agitait dans tout les sens, les mains passant frénétiquement dans ses cheveux, paniquant.

- Docteur !

Le Seigneur du Temps sursauta et se tourna en direction du couple, leur adressant un regard surpris, stupéfait et complètement effrayé.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec le Tardis ? Demanda Rory en le rejoignant en deux grandes enjambées. Je...

Une alarme retentit, stridente, à leurs oreilles. Une lumière rougeâtre clignotait, menaçante, au dessus du frein à main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ? S'exclama le jeune homme tandis qu'Amy allumait l'écran afin de voir ce qui se passait.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Qu'une stupide fraction de seconde pour que l'information ne gagne leur esprit. Ils survolaient New-York en 1931... et le TARDIS était en train de foncer droit en direction de l'Empire State Building.

- Docteur ! On va se crasher !  
- Oh bordel ! Hurla Rory

Mais le Docteur semblait tout aussi désemparé qu'eux. Amélia poussa son mari qui marmonnait un « King-Kong va se casser la figure sans ça » horrifié, et secoua le Time Lord. Celui-ci sortit de sa léthargie...

- Docteur, supplia-t-elle. Faites quelque chose !

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

- Je ne sais pas...  
- Vous êtes le seul à savoir la piloter ! Répliqua t-elle, s'agrippant fermement au tableau de bord.  
- Mais je...  
- Docteur, renchérit Rory en tanguant dangereusement. Ah ah ! Avouez, vous n'avez pas de permis pour piloter le... wouah !

Le Tardis tremblait, les envoyant valser dans tous les sens. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, tandis que le Docteur éclatait d'un rire à la fois nerveux et déphasé.

- Docteur ! Ce n'est pas le MOMENT de CRAQUER ! Hurla Amélia.  
- Oui, non, mais...  
- Faîtes quelque chose !  
- Ouais, mais...  
- Docteur, impact dans une minute ! L'interrompit cette fois Rory.

Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa.

- Si vous me laissiez en placer une ! S'écria-t-il pour se faire enfin entendre à travers les injonctions et le hurlement de l'alarme.

Le couple se figèrent soudainement, toute leur attention enfin dirigée vers lui.

- Ecoutez moi bien, et ne paniquez pas. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je ne sais pas piloter cet engin et je ne suis certainement pas le Docteur !

BAM.

Amy s'était emparé de la batte de cricket que Rory laissait traîner près de la rampe et l'assomma brusquement. Un silence pesant plana un instant. Interdite, surprise elle-même par sa réaction, la jeune femme lâcha la batte et releva un visage incrédule en direction de son mari qui la dévisagea, stupéfait quoique légèrement blasé.

- Ah bien...  
- J'ai paniqué, marmonna t-elle contrite, en fermant les yeux. Désolée. J'ai pas réfléchi...

Rory esquissa un sourire qui se voulait serein.

- Ce n'est pas grave chérie, dit-il, crispé. ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

Et le Tardis émit un bruit assourdissant et menaçant comme pour approuver ses dires. Le moniteur indiquait clairement : impact dans 45 secondes.

….

Ianto regardait autour de lui avec curiosité et intérêt. Son visage aux traits impassibles s'illumina soudainement d'une légère lueur exaltée. Owen fronça les sourcils et baissa son arme, ordonnant muettement à Tosh de faire de même. Celle ci obéit immédiatement. Nonchalamment adossé à la table des moniteurs, les bras croisés sur le torse, John pencha la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Le Docteur qui ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué, en consultant les données sur son bracelet.  
- Juste le Docteur, répondit Ianto, ou du moins son enveloppe charnelle. Oh, un manipulateur de vortex, on en devient très vite accroc, pas vrai ? J'ai essayé d'arrêter, ce fut très difficile... Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi, parce que manipulateur de vortex signifie agent du temps, et agent du temps signifie Agence du Temps. Et Agence du Temps signifie que vous n'êtes pas de cette époque.  
- Bingo, répliqua John. On doit être impressionné ?

Mais Ianto -le Docteur- se détourna de lui, soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé par Owen.

- Et pas de cette époque signifie : problème. Et généralement, des problèmes pour moi, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant du docteur Harper, les yeux plissés. Regardez-vous !

Owen arqua un sourcil et jeta une rapide œillade sur ses vêtements.

- Quoi ? Cracha Owen, sur la défensive.  
- Vous ! S'exalta le dénommé Docteur. Vous êtes enveloppé d'un champ de force à condensation négative ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Aucun être vivant ne peut absorber autant d'énergie sans en mourir ! J'ai déjà vu l'utilisation de ce champ de force, il y a très longtemps. Oh mais m...

Owen se crispa tandis que l'autre s'interrompait soudainement et se précipitait vers les ordinateurs.

- Hey ! S'exclama Toshiko en le rejoignant afin de l'empêcher de tapoter sur ses précieux claviers.  
- Mais bien sûr, les ondes télé-communicantes, elles viennent d'ici ! Vous les avez créées, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire complice à la jeune japonaise qui se contenta de rougir légèrement. Vous êtes brillante.  
- Oh, merci...  
- Wowowo ! Clama John en pointant soudainement le canon de son pistolet contre la tempe du dénommé Docteur. Finis les blablatages, si vous n'êtes pas Jones, vous êtes qui ? J'vous laisse deux minutes pour répondre, ou je repeins les murs avec votre cervelle.  
- Hart, baisse cette arme ! Déclara Owen d'une voix ferme. Hart. C'est Ianto que tu menaces !  
- Ah ouais ? Bizarre, j'ai pas trop l'impression d'avoir à faire à _eyecandy_.

Le clic de sécurité d'un pistolet retentit lugubrement, Harper le pointait vers l'agent du temps.

- Je ne me répèterai pas, Hart ! Pose ce flingue OU JE TIRE !  
- Oh, docteur Harper, surenchérit John. C'est une rébellion ou je ne m'y connais pas.  
- Il reste Ianto, intervint la jeune femme, paniquée.  
- J'ai pas l'impression, non.

Un silence. Un silence pesant, lourd et assourdissant. L'usine désaffectée semblait désormais minuscule, une peur redoutable vint alourdir leur estomac. Owen saisit fermement Toshiko par l'épaule afin de la placer derrière lui... Une tempête. Glaciale et brûlante s'apprêtait à noyer leurs pauvres âmes de mortels. Ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, et Owen n'était pas superstitieux mais Ianto -ou ce qui semblait le posséder- dégageait une présence à la fois rassurante, merveilleuse et ô combien redoutable.

- Les agents du temps, marmonna le Docteur en tournant la tête vers John, le dardant d'un regard indéchiffrable. Baissez cette arme, la violence ne sert strictement à rien avec moi. Ne me provoquez surtout pas, et vous savez pourquoi ?

John hésita une seconde. Il frémit sous les yeux qui le fixaient, ancestraux, mais raffermit sa poigne quand l'inconscient s'approcha de lui, le canon de son arme enfoncé contre son front. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le capitaine Hart n'osa répondre.

- Je vais démanteler l'Agence du Temps, morceaux par morceaux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres. Je rendrais inutiles vos ridicules manipulateurs de vortex, car seuls les Seigneurs du Temps ont le droit de posséder ce pouvoir ! JE SUIS LE SEUL À POUVOIR POSSÉDER CE POUVOIR !

_« L'ultime arme des Seigneurs du Temps... _»

Une pulsation au cœur de l'Univers. Futile et éphémère, un chuchotis au creux d'une mémoire écorchée et légendaire. Et cette Tempête qui attendait patiemment son heure, patientant perversement aux confins des étoiles, parmi le Chaos et les Ténèbres, pour exploser et illuminer, incinérer toute faible étincelle de vie.

Une inspiration. Redoutable.

Le Docteur baissa lentement les yeux, sa paume s'ouvrit plus largement, dévoilant la montre argentée.

Une expiration. Fataliste.

Souvenirs agonisants, remords suicidaires, douleurs funèbres. La Tempête gronda, la Cascade de Méduse trembla, l'Univers frémit.

- Où avez-vous trouver ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. OU ?

Le hurlement se répercuta en échos dans l'usine.

- Vous êtes à sa recherche ?

Le silence persista. Et la Tempête, cruelle, sournoise et fière, éclata enfin.

- Humains stupides ! Cracha le Docteur en serrant compulsivement la montre dans la paume, hargneux. Stupides et pathétiques, si prompts à vous faire sauver à cause de votre imbécillité et votre arrogance !

_« Docteur, _souffla la voix. _Venez à moi, encore. Encore. Je vous attends depuis si longtemps, le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps encore vivant. »_

La colère enfla d'avantage. Enfla. Encore. Et encore. Puis le Néant l'enveloppa.

_- Je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à cette guerre !_

_Le Panthéon de l'Assemblée Sauvage avait été déserté. Ce lieu sacré où grouillait toujours une multitude de Time Lord, s'adonnant à la surveillance accrue du Temps et à son déroulement. L'endroit où les siens avaient créé les « trou-noirs », l'endroit ou les Tardis étaient élevés. Le ciel de Gallifrey était en flammes, une bataille stellaire faisait rage entre les Seigneurs du Temps et les Daleks juste au-dessus de sa tête._

_Derrière lui, il sentit la présence familière de son jeune frère. Celui-ci le suivait, surveillant la moindre ombre autour de lui._

_- Rien n'est encore perdu, tenta-t-il. Une flotte est partie empêcher l'Empereur de s'emparer du Cruciforme. S'ils réussissent, nous a...  
- Là, n'est pas le problème, coupa le Docteur en ouvrant une seconde porte à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. Tu as aussi bien entendu que moi ce que Rassilon s'apprête à faire.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, écoute-moi !_

_Il s'arrêta sous l'injonction de son cadet._

_- L'Uriel, reprit-il, essoufflé. Si tu utilises l'Uriel, les conséquences seront désastreuses. Notre civilisation peut disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Et tout ce que nous avons été, sommes et seront sera anéantit pour l'éternité. Es-tu prêt à courir ce risque ?  
_

Souvenirs. Douloureux. Le Docteur ferma les paupières, refusant d'en voir d'avantage, refusant de faire face à ses responsabilités, à son crime.

- Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez utilisé.

Les bras croisés, le regard perdu, le Seigneur du Temps hocha légèrement la tête. Ianto Jones s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le dévisagea avec curiosité.

- Oui, confirma-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne l'ai pas écouté. J'ai pris l'Uriel, je l'ai utilisé et j'ai mis fin à l'existence de mon espèce, de ma famille et de mes amis. Je me suis débarrassé de cette arme maudite.  
- Vous ne l'avez pas détruite ? Demanda Ianto, étonné.

Le Docteur lui accorda une œillade légèrement amusée.

- Cette arme est beaucoup trop puissante. La détruire la ferait exploser, détruisant sur son passage la moitié d'une galaxie, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai scellée et je l'ai cachée sur une étoile en perdition, j'ignore comment elle a atterri sur Terre.  
- Jack.

Un brusque sourire.

- Évidemment.  
- Vous avez changé Docteur, fit remarquer Ianto.  
- Oh ? Oui, nouvelle régénération ! Comment tu me trouves ?  
- Si je peux me permettre, le nœud papillon... sérieusement ?

Le Docteur fit une grimace quelque peu vexée et porta une main à son magnifique nœud papillon bleu. Ils avaient au moins retrouvé leurs corps.

- Les nœuds papillons, c'est cool ! Retiens bien ça, jeune effronté.

Un léger rire échappa à Ianto.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Nos esprits sont connectés simultanément au champ magnétique de la montre. Nous avons échangé de corps, le temps de la connexion, puisque la montre a besoin d'un Seigneur du Temps pour être activée, et comme je suis le seul dans les parages, elle a fait appel à moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas être là physiquement, elle s'est donc contentée de faire basculer nos esprits. Actuellement, nos psychés se croisent en plein transfert d'inversement. Ça ne prendra que quelques secondes pour que nous nous retrouvions dans nos corps respectifs.  
- Elle m'a parlé pourtant, déclara le Gallois, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Docteur esquissa un sourire.

- C'est parce que tu es plus ou moins lié à moi, Ianto Jones, éclaira-t-il alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, prenant des nuances plus complices, plus tendres. Je vois que tu as gardé le chronomètre.  
- Je ne m'en suis jamais séparé, répondit Ianto en caressant la surface du chronomètre de son pouce. Il m'est précieux. Après tout, c'est vous qui me l'avez offert.  
- J'étais différent, à cette époque. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent, ce jour-là.

Le Gallois se crispa à l'allusion du Docteur.

- Ne soyez pas désolé, je n'en vaux pas la peine.  
- Oh, oh, Ianto Jones, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai rencontré bon nombre de personnes et chacune d'entre elles en valaient la peine. Et toi, mon jeune ami, tu en vaux plus que les autres. Ah, ça commence...

Les images du Docteur et de Ianto s'effacèrent lentement...

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Jones, promit le Seigneur du Temps dans un demi sourire. Et navré, tu vas te réveiller avec... heu... je te laisse la surprise de découvrir par toi-même !  
- Moi aussi je suis désolé, Docteur.  
- Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

Ianto grimaça quelque peu puis souffla avec de disparaître complètement.

- Pour votre tête...

Et en effet, le Docteur poussa un cri en reprenant conscience, allongé à même le sol du Tardis. Instinctivement, il porta une main à son crâne, ses doigts effleurant la bosse qui commençait à poindre à l'arrière de sa tête. Des secousses violentes perturbaient le Tardis, et il se releva en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

L'écran indiquait clairement 7 secondes.

- Docteur ?

Celui ci releva le visage vers Amy et Rory qui le fixaient avec soupçons.

- C'est vraiment vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
- Bien sur que c'est vraiment moi ! Renchérit-il en jetant un œil sur son tableau de bord. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ouuuh... On fonce directement sur l'Empire State Building ! J'adore !

Trois secondes avant l'impact. Le Docteur s'acharna sur les commandes du Tardis, courant à droite, puis à gauche, écrivant sur la machine à écrire, appuyant sur des boutons, en tournant d'autres et puis...

- Accrochez-vous, les Pond ! S'écria-t-il en activant une lourde manette jaune.

Et sous les yeux des Américains horrifiés et intrigués, l'étrange boîte bleue disparut à la seconde ou elle allait entrer en collision avec le bâtiment.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'atterrissage retentit soudainement. Amy abandonna sa batte de cricket et se précipita vers le Docteur qui se massait, grimaçant, l'arrière du crâne.

- Docteur ! Vous allez bien ?

Celui-ci prit une expression scandalisée.

- Comment puis je allé bien, Pond ? Tu m'as frappé avec une batte de cricket... encore !  
- C'était étrange, c'était vous et pas vous, blatéra-t-elle sans réellement l'écouter.  
- Une batte de cricket ! Répéta-t-il, choqué cette fois. C'est quoi ton problème avec les battes de cricket?  
- Oh, c'est bon. J'ai paniqué !  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une balle ? Je n...

Rory fronça les sourcils, prêtant une oreille peu attentive à l'échange entre sa femme et leur hôte. Il avait désormais l'habitude, et était quelque peu blasé parfois. Néanmoins, ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran l'intriguait davantage.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Le Docteur abandonna Amy pour rejoindre Rory et lui piquer sa place. Son sourire s'agrandit brusquement, alors qu'il se précipitait vers les portes du Tardis qu'il ouvrit à la volée !

- Docteur !  
- Sarah Jane, répliqua ce dernier, souriant. J'aurais besoin de ton aide, et de celle de Mr. Smith.

* * *

**Cardiff (Pays de Galles), Quartier résidentiel, planète Terre**

Après avoir fait manger, baigner puis coucher Erwan, Rhys s'était installé devant la télé. La BBC diffusait la série Sherlock, et même s'il adorait l'émission, le Gallois avait tout autre chose en tête. Gwen n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle ne répondait pas sur son portable, et le commissariat de l'avait pas vue de l'après-midi. Rhys tempêtait intérieurement, râlant, jurant sur l'imprévisibilité de sa femme.

Était-elle sur une affaire pour Torchwood ? Si tel était le cas, elle l'aurait prévenu. Mort d'inquiétude, il leva une nouvelle fois un regard sur l'horloge du salon qui indiquait sombrement vingt-trois heures.

Un soupir. Et Rhys s'empara de son portable, essayant de la joindre à nouveau. Mais une nouvelle fois, il tomba sur cet agaçant répondeur.

- À quoi ça sert que tu aies un portable si tu ne réponds pas, ragea-t-il au téléphone. Gwen, où tu es ? Rappelle-moi !

Le « tic, tac » incessant de l'horloge finirait par le rendre fou. Finalement, il était près d'une heure du matin quand Gwen Williams franchit le seuil de sa maison. Rhys, qui s'était assoupi, se réveilla en sursaut et se leva tout prêt à pousser une gueulante.

- Gwen ? Appela-t-il, l'inquiétude redoublant face au visage défait de sa femme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que tu étais, bon sang ?

Celle-ci resta un instant immobile, puis inspira profondément.

- Je pars dans sept heures pour Los Angeles.

La nouvelle l'assomma.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

Un petit commentaire serait le bienvenu ^^


	5. Exlibris 1

**Evening Falls **

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages et l'univers de Torchwood appartienne à RTD ainsi qu'à la BBC.

**Note : **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parler, il s'agit d'un "ex-libris" durant lequel Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen ainsi que d'autres personnages nous feront part de leurs sentiments sur une situation, un évènement particulier de leur vie qui les ont marqués. Ces "ex-libris" entrecouperont quelques chapitres d'Evening Falls.

Merci à Shima-chan qui prends sur son temps pour me corriger. Merci à Léara (Tardis40) d'être là pour me conseiller. Evening falls se situe deux ans après la fin de la saison 3 de Torchwood.

* * *

**Ex-Libris 1 : **Owen Harper.

* * *

Un silence mortuaire plana soudainement dans la pièce froide et immaculée. Assis dans un fauteuil, immobile, le regard se perdant dans la fausse contemplation du sol, Owen Harper inspira profondément une grande goulée d'air... Il étouffait. L'immense salle de conférence de l'Agence du Temps lui parut brusquement si minuscule, les murs se refermaient sur lui, l'engloutissant dans un raz-de-marée d'émotion qu'il essaya de contrôler. Sans succès.

Son cœur se serra, sa gorge se noua et la détresse parcourut son échine, remplacée par la déception, puis par cette terrifiante colère qui ne l'abandonnait jamais. Dame Colère, sa plus fidèle compagne depuis son plus jeune âge, était toujours présente. Massive, imposante, inéluctable. Tremblant, il pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, espérant ainsi dissimuler la nuée de sentiments intenses et contradictoires qui bataillaient en lui.

Les sanglots de Tosh lui parvenaient en fond sonore, le visage enfouit dans le cou d'un Ianto digne et impassible. L'entendre pleurer décupla sa colère, voir la faible lueur brisée dans les yeux du Gallois acheva de le mettre hors de lui.

— Où est ce qu'il était hein ? Cracha-t-il d'une voix tremblotante malgré lui, tentant de réprimer les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

Il leva le visage vers Ianto, le défiant de lui donner une réponse cohérente. La réunion venait tout juste de prendre fin et Calen avait eut l'immense amabilité de leur laisser quelques heures pour se « retrouver », avant leur départ pour le 21e siècle... et Owen n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Apprendre que Tosh était morte ce jour-là, apprendre qu'elle avait agonisé tandis qu'il croupissait dans cette foutue centrale nucléaire, l'avait brisé. Apprendre que Ianto était mort empoisonné par une toxine mortelle libérée par des extra-terrestres drogués, l'avait achevé.

— Où était Jack ? OU EST-CE QUE CE CONNARD ETAIT ?

Le hurlement désespéré d'Owen fit frissonner Toshiko qui échangea un rapide regard avec Ianto.

— Owen, commença celui-ci.  
— Ta gueule ! Éructa le médecin en se levant d'un bond hystérique. Ce sale enfoiré vous a laissés crever ! Il nous a laissé mourir ! Alors qu'il avait promis, putain ! C'était sa responsabilité de...

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court et haletant, son regard fixant un instant ses deux collègues avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire à haute voix. Honteux, l'Anglais se détourna puis sortit dans le couloir sans demander son reste, tournant en rond tel un fauve emprisonné dans une cage. Les mains sur les genoux, la tête entre les jambes, il tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière... mais il avait mal, tellement mal ! Il se sentait trahi, il était déçu, horriblement. La colère ne demandait qu'à sortir, Owen avait toujours eu trop de rage en lui, il l'emmagasinait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus et que les vannes ne cèdent... déversant sa hargne sur la première personne venue.

Une bousculade. Une simple bousculade lui suffit pour excuse.

Un scientifique, à la peau rougeâtre et à la voix de rossignol, le bouscula sans ménagement, le nez dans sa paperasse sans même s'excuser. Owen le saisit par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui afin de le rouer de coups. Violent, hargneux, impulsif, il n'avait plus conscience de rien si ce n'était de la douleur de son poing rencontrant la chair molle de son adversaire.

— OWEN ! Hurla Tosh en se précipitant, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Mais il la repoussa loin de lui, les larmes glissant désormais librement sur ses joues, son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine, la détresse remplaçant peu à peu la colère. Pourquoi ? Jack avait promis qu'il les sauverait ! Il avait promis... et Owen l'avait cru, il y avait tellement cru.

Jack Harkness était comme le soleil, magnifique, lumineux, mais à vouloir trop s'y approcher on finissait par s'y brûler. Owen avait espéré pouvoir jouir un peu de sa chaleur réconfortante, se dissimuler derrière l'ombre de cet homme invincible qui l'avait déjà sauvé une fois à la mort de Katie. Des bras puissants enserrèrent brusquement sa taille, l'éloignant du pauvre Guin désormais meurtri et tuméfié. Ianto le repoussa le plus loin possible tandis que John et Calen faisaient leur apparition, le rictus impressionné et goguenard sur le visage de John l'agaça profondément.

— Docteur Harper, qu'est-ce que...

Mais Owen n'écoutait pas les remontrances de Calen, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Cela ne l'intéressait aucunement, il fixa Tosh et Ianto qui lui rendirent son regard, quelque peu inquiet. Et l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, telle la foudre sur un arbre, le paralysant sur place le temps d'une seconde.

Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait désormais.

Le docteur Owen Harper ne possédait plus rien, ni attache, ni famille, rien. Juste Toshiko et Ianto, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois à présent, seuls. Et tandis qu'on transportait le corps de Guin jusqu'à l'aile médicale, il se fit la soudaine promesse qu'il prendrait soin d'eux. Le jeune homme ne s'en sentait pas capable pourtant, ses épaules n'étaient pas faîtes pour le rôle, mais il s'adapterait, se jurant de les protéger, même si cela revenait à mourir une troisième fois. La Mort ne l'effrayait plus. Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers sa prochaine mission, vers Jack Harkness.

La colère amplifia à nouveau au creux de son estomac. Ses poings se serrèrent, déterminés.

La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Jack, il lui tirerait une balle dans la tête.

C'était une promesse. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

**Fin Ex-Libris 1 :** Owen Harper.

* * *

_À suivre, chapitre 4_...


End file.
